A Legend Come True
by Zeroku
Summary: A hot headed girl raised by an organoid, a boy hated by all of Zi, an emerald eyed computer genius, and a blue haired girl with a horrific past. Alone they all stood. Brought together by a legend, friendship, and love. Amethis, Obsidian, Emerald, Saphire.
1. Prologue

A young girl with raven black hair stood on a ledge next to an organiod. Her eyes were strange the right one was purple and the left one was black. Around her left eye was a fireball birthmark. Her organoid looked alot like another organoid who liked to visit them, Shadow but more about that later. The only difference was this girl's oragnoid was midnight black and streaked with purple. The two had been together as long as the girl could remember. She was an orphan she never knew her parents and had no family besides the organoid next to her and the zoid below them. This zoid was known as the obsidian liger. It was a more feminine version of the blade liger. Her tail was extremely long and had a blade at the end. Her pitch black body was like that of a lightning saix, slender and built for speed. The thin face black and streaked with purple like almost everything around the strange girl was a thinner version of the blade liger's. No one knew about the girl living in the ruins outside the capital city of the empire. There was only one being who did know about the trio, a blck organoid known as Shadow. His owner passed by the ruins often never noticing half the time Shadow standing on a ledge with a girl and another organiod. Shadow and this other organoid worked together to take care of the orphan girl. Stealing food clothes books anything to make sure someday the girl in the ruins would be able to live among humans. The girl was fourteeen years old and was very skilled at piloting the obsidian liger. She had driven raiders from their home now with ease. From time to time people would camp out around the ruins on their way to the capital city, these people were left alone as long as they stayed out of trouble. But now things were going to change. This girl's life is about to take a drastic turn for better or for worse no one knows quite yet, but it seems the organoids are up to something.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A young boy with purplish black hair sat on the head of his genosaurer. His organoid, Shadow was sleeping on the nose of the huge zoid. Prozan had just been defeated. He was thinking of what had happened the other day. He usally passed by some ruins on the way in and out of the capital city. There had been nothing there, or so her thought. The last time he had gone by there he had sworn her saw a pitch black zoid. With the zoid was a girl with raven black hair. An organoid much like Shadow had been sitting on a ledge above them. He had gone by quickly so he did not get a very good look. He knew Shadow liked to go there but till now he thought nothing of it. His organoid was up to something. He then decided that the next chance he got he would explore those old ruins. That decision would change his life forever. 


	2. The first meeting

AN:You have probably figured out by now that he boy I am talking about is Raymond or Raven, which ever you perfer. I use both names as you will soon see.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Raymond landed his genosaurer near the ruins and got out. Shadow had gone ahead of him. He walked into a cave expecting to find a bunch of rubble insted her found a makeshift bedroom. A straw mat was in one corner with a folded blanket on top of it. Carved into the wall was a bookshelf full of books. There were notches in the walls everywhere for candles to light the darkened cave at night. A heater was next to the bed. A fire pit was in the middle of the small cave. Suddenly an organoid came out of nowhere and pinned Raymond to the ground. It was about to bite his throat when Shadow came out of nowhere and pulled off the furious organoid. A young girl soon followed. The two organoids were poised ready to kill eachother. "Doomstar! calm down. It's just a boy" she said walking over to the organoids and separated them gently. Shadow walked over and helped the stunned Raymond to his feet. "So Shadow, this must be your partner."The young girl said looking closely at Raymond. Shadow nodded closely watching the ticked off Doomstar. "Calm down you two."She laughed as she went over and petted Doomstar."So, you must be Raymond. Shadow told me alot about you. My name is Falcona. Or atleast that's what Doomstar says my name is. She raised me from a baby"Falcona said looking at Raymond. He pretty much just stared at her with shock. Finally he came back to his senses and began to talk. "How did Shadow tell you about me?" He said never taking his eyes off of Doomstar. "I was raised by organoids. I can understand them perfectly." she laughed. Doomstar snorted and walked out of the cave. "Shadow, go make sure she doesn't cause any trouble." Falcona said turning to Raymond again. "How can a girl raised by organoids speak so clearly?" Raymond hoping to catch her off guard. "Actually, Shadow taught me. He would take me into the city to listen to the people when I was very little. My first word was butthead." Falcona laughed remembering the hilarious day. "That must mean you are a trouble maker."Raymond mused starting to like this strange girl. "I am, for anyone who tries to hurt me the organoids or Ligara. Any raiders that come by here get attacked by "the ghost of the ruins". Cute nickname huh?" Falcona said a loud roar was heard outside, "Raiders are coming quick, hide your zoid."With that the two ran out of the cave to see a group of raiders in Hell Cats and Command Wolves headed straight for the ruins. Falcona pressed on of the Osidian Liger's claws and it shrank down to doberman size. Raymond hid the GenoSaurer behind a rock then put hologram prjectors around it. The two ran beck in the cave to find it looked like a normal cave. Even the bookshelf was gone. Falcona took Raymond's hand anf led him o the back of the cave. She pulled him off to the side and into a crack just big enought for and organoid to get through. With a bang the entrance was gone. They were in a huge room. Falcona collapsed in a chair. "Hey, Raymond, ya wanna help me scare those raiders off later tonight? It'll be fun." Falcona said laughing at how stupid those raiders were. "I guess." Raymond replied looking around. Ligara Shadow and Doomstar were each sitting on a ledge watching them. 


	3. Raven and Fal

Falcona sat in her obsidian liger waiting for the right moment to stirke. Raymond sat in the GenoSaurer waiting for Falcona. Falcona giggled as two raiders fought over a piece of steak. Suddenly Ligara was on the ground. She was chasing men around. Raymond shot a few of them into the next galaxy. The few lucky ones that got to their zoids were easily beaten. Omly one raider escaped. He would never be crazy enough to come back.  
"What are you gonna do with those zoids that were left behind?" Raymond asked when they left their zoids.  
"Take them to the military base for hte army to take care of." Falcona replied looking at the eight zoids that were left, "They have learned to trust me. Colonel Shubaltz little brother saw me a few times. He thinks I'm an angel. I'd like to meet him. He seems kinda nice. He covered for me when his brother almost caught me."  
"How did he almost catch you?" Raymond said as the two made their way back to the cave where they had first met.  
"I was sitting on the nose of one of the command wolves I had brought. I was catching my breath when Colonel Schubaltz came out. Before he could see me Thomas I think his name was ran out and distracted his brother while I got away." Falcona said yanking on a blanket she had hidden in a closet carved into the wall of the cave.  
"I know him. He's pretty nice." Raymond said helping her with the blanket, "He talked about you alot."  
"He what?"   
"He told me about an angel that brought zoids to the base at night. I thought it was just a joke. I never imagined it was you."  
They finally got the blaket out and fell in a heap on the floor. They both started to laugh. Raymond finally managed to stop.  
"I haven't laughed like that since my parents died." He said getting up.  
"Your parents?"  
"They were killed when I was a boy."  
"You're lucky you ever knew your parents. I was taken from mine not long after I was born. Doomstar kept a eye on them but I never got to meet them. One night she came back and told me that they had been killed by an organoid."  
".........."  
"What?"  
"My parents were killed by an organoid."  
"Shadow?"  
He only nodded.  
"He told me. It was an accident. He had no idea that he killed his future partner's parents. He's really sorry."  
"How can organoids tell you things?"  
"I was raised by one. I can speak to humans only because I spend alot of time around that military base."  
"Wow. You have no idea who you are then?"  
"All I know is that my name, my real name is Falcona."  
"Raven."  
"What?"  
"Raven is my real name. I changed it after my parents died."  
"Wow. We're both orphans whose parents were killed by organoids, weird."  
"Let's find out who you are."  
"What?!"  
"The base has a computer that keeps records of everyone born in the empire. How many Falconas could there be?"  
"Sounds fun. Mabey Thomas could help us. He knows computers. I've seen him hack the main one a million times."  
"Ok."  
"One thing. Can I call you Rave. It just sounds better."  
"Fine, Fal"  
"Perfect." 


	4. Siblings:.........Raven Storm

Raven and Falcona sat on the head of Thomas's dibison waiting for him to wake up.  
"Are you sure he will come?"Raven asked yawning.  
"He has a sort of sixth sense. When ever I come he will wake up. Sometimes it takes him awhile." Falcona said stroking the now sleeping Doomstar next to her.  
Sure enough, ten minutes later Thomas appeared on the roof. He immediatly noticed the boy next to Falcona. She jumped form the head of the dibison and landed right infront of Thomas.  
"Hi" he said looking at her.  
"You're Thomas, aren't you?" She said motioning for Raven to jump over.  
"Yes."He replied looking at the boy hidden in the shadows.  
"Fal are you nuts! You may be able o jump that but I can't!"Raven yelled at her irritated.  
"Come on!"  
"No!"  
"Doomstar, give him a lift will you?"  
Doomstar picked Raven up and jumped onto the roof.  
"I've seen you around alot. My name is Falcona, this is Raven."Falcona said laughing at the shocked Raven.  
"Raven?" Thomas replied looking at Raven with a suspicious glare.  
"I know, I know, most of the planet hates his guts but he can be trusted. If he causes trouble I will shoot his butt off with Ligara's guns."She looked over to the liger sleeping on the dibison's nose.  
"That's a zoid?!" Thomas stared at the organoid sized zoid.  
"She can shrink now can we get this over with. I wanna get some sleep tonight." Raven groaned.  
"This was your idea."  
"Yeh, yeh."  
"Thomas can you do us a huge favor?" Falcona finally said turning back to Thomas.  
"What?"  
"Help us find out who the heck I am."  
"In other words hack into the main computer and find your file? You know how hard that will be."  
"All we know about her is her first name, Falcona." Raven said glaring at Doomstar who had taken refuge behind Shadow.  
"That will help. There can't be that many Falcona's in the empire." Thomas said leading them down to his room.  
"Where are we going?"Raven moaned.  
"We have to climb through the vents. I'm not even allowed in there but I have hacked the computer a million times."Thomas said pulling a makeshift map out of a book.  
"Great."  
"One mre complain out of you Raven and I will shoot you."Falcona said snatching a rubber band off of Thomas's desk.  
"Come on."Thomas said opening a vent on the wall, "By the way, where exactly do you live?"  
"In the old ruins outside the city. I've been there as long as I can remember." Falcona said climbing into the vent after Thomas.  
"What about your parents?"  
"Dead. I was kidnapped not long after I was born. Doomstar saved me and raised me. She never told me why she didn't take me back to my parents. She watched out for them though. One night she came back and told me they had been killed."  
"Oh......."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Take a left up here."  
"After more talking and crawling hey finally came to the main computer room. Thomas quickly turned on the computer. By the time Falcona, Raven, Ligara and the two organoids had gotten by him he was already searching. There were thirty Falconas that ad been born in the last twnety years.  
"This could take awhile."Falcona said looking at he list of names.  
"Just look for about the right age, like this one. No she is living wit her family in a village not far from here."Thomas replied not looking up.  
Ten minutes later they finally found it.  
"Falcona Hawk Storm, kidnapped two days after birth, presumed dead, body never found. Parents: Alera and Taramo Storm, Siblings: a twin brother...... Raven Storm. 


	5. Explain

"What?! How.... could....."Raven stuttered.  
"I didn't read it wrong look for yourself."Falcona siad looking into her i twin i brother's eyes.  
"This is too weird."Thomas said reading overthe file again.  
"Well, atleast I know why I found that extra birth cretificate in my parents' stuff."Raven joked  
"You are a pain."Thomas said.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps outside.  
"Turn off the computer, quick."Falcona hissed as she and Raven took off the vent cover again.  
Doomstar, Shadow and Ligara quickly climbed in closely followed by Raven. Thomas quickly shut off the computer and followed Raven. Falcona climbed into the vent and closed it just as Colonel Shubaltz came in.  
"Made it."Falcona whispered as they headed back to Thomas's room.  
When they finally got back everyone began to laugh.  
"That was awesome." Falcona said catching her breath.  
"Mabey I should hang around for awhile, plus I have to watch out for my sister."Raven laughed as Shadow collapsed next to him.  
"Yeh, you should. I need someone to hang around with anyway."Thomas said.  
"Yeh, I don't have any real friends besides Ligara and Doomstar. I will be nice to have humans around for a change."Falcona said pushing Doomstar off of her now very sore leg.  
"Why don't you stay here for the night, you need some sleep." Thomas suggested, "You could stay on the roof."  
"Sounds great."Raven said finally loosening up.  
"So, you're gonna stay, bro."Falcona joked expecting Raven to snap at her.  
"Yeh, I guess. I don't have anywhere to go."Raven said finally getting up, "We have to hide the GenoSaurer."  
"Don't worry about that. Doomstar, could you move the GenoSaurer for us?" Falcona luaghed.  
Doomstar gowled and shot out the open witdow. She merged with the GenoSaurer and headed off towards the nearby sand dunes.  
Suddenly they once again heard footsteps. Someone knocked on the door. Ligara was immediately under the bed and Rave and Shadow were out the window. Falcona hid under Thomas's desk, thankfully she was wearing black, she bleanded right in. Karl Schubaltz walked in.  
"Thomas, you broke into the computer room again didn't you?"He said holding up a gold chain with a black dragon on it.  
"Uh......" Thomas said trying to think of an excuse  
"Thomas, you keep hacking that computer and you will be a spy instead of a soldier. You aren't supposed to be in there and you know it."  
"I......."  
"Thomas, you are gonna get killed for this one. Mabey I should take away your zoid for awhile."  
"Oh, boy."Falcona said under her breath.  
Sadly Thomas wasn't the only one that heard. Colonel Scubaltz looked at the desk.  
"He sees you Falcona."Thomas sadi looking at the his brother.  
Falcona came out from under the desk as Thomas recieved a fierce glare from his brother.  
"Who is this?" He said looking first at Falcona then at Thomas.  
"This is Falcona Storm. She is the one who has been bringing zoids here for that past five years."Thomas said hoping he wouldn't get killed by his brother.  
"What?! She's no younger than you!"  
An aggrivated growl erupted from under Thomas's bed.  
"Ligara."Thomas and Falcona said in unison.  
Ligara appeared.  
"This is my zoid, the obsidian liger. Her name is Ligara." Falcona siad walking over to Ligara and stroking her.  
"How did you get a zoid like that?" Colonel Schubaltz sadi looking at Ligara sternly.  
"Long story."Falcona replied.  
"Start telling, Falcona. He won't leave till you do."  
"Fine. I was kidnapped two days after I was born. My organoid partner, Doomstar rescued me and raised me from a baby. For the last fourteen years she has taken care of me. She never told me why she didn't take me back to my parents, but she kept an eye on them. One night she returned to the ruins where we live and told me they had been killed. Not long after that I fell down a hole behind the ruins and found Ligara. She became my zoid. She is as smart as any organoid. She can even change her size"  
Colonel Schubaltz only stared.  
"I don't think he believes you."Thomas said looking at his brother.  
"How could an organoid tell you anything?"Colonel Schubaltz said trying to catch her off guard.  
"I was raised by her. I can only talk to humans because I hang around here alot."  
"I can back her up on that one."Thomas said.  
"Fine. Still back to the point what is she doing here and why did you break into the main computer room, again."  
"The two go together."Thomas said asking Faolcona for help with his eyes.  
"WE broke in to find out who I am." Falcona said, "I didn't know till now."  
"I guess I can believe that. You are welcome to stay, Falcona."Colonel Schubaltz said looking closely at Ligara again.  
"Thank-you." Falcona said.  
Colonel Schubaltz walked out and the sun began to rise.  
"Well there goes our sleep." Raven said coming back in.  
"Oh, well. We had fun didn't we bro."  
"Yes." 


	6. Girlfriend?!

Falcona sat on the nose of Thomas's dibison with Raven. Thomas was asleep in his room.  
"It's aslmost noon how long can that nut sleep?!"Raven moaned.  
"Quit whining. I am getting bored too."Falcona said watching Doomstar and Shadow roll around on the floor playing.  
Suddenly Thomas walked on.  
"I'ts about time sleepy." Falcona said jumping down from the dibison's nose and hitting him on the head.  
"Ouch!"Thomas moaned rubbing his already sore head.  
It has been two months since Falcona and Raven found out they were twins. Falcona was now a regular around the base. Thomas was the only one there who knew about Raven though. Colonel Schubaltz had been watching them since the day he met Falcona. She had practically become his younger sister.  
"Fal come on. We are supposed to run an errand for Karl remember?" Thomas said finally paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing.  
"Yeh, I know. You were the one who slept in." Falcona laughed, "Raven, what are you gonna do?"  
"Follow you to make sure you stay out of trouble, what else."Raven said watching Ligara beating up on the two organoids now hiding behing the dibison's foot.  
Ligara jumped them and the three tumbled in different directions. Everyone began to laugh.  
"Ligara, Doomstar, come on we gotta go." Falcona said trying to stop laughing.  
Suddenly Shadow and Raven vanished. Falcona looked up to see Karl Schubaltz standing above them.  
"You are still here?"Karl said eyeing the two teens.  
"Dodo here slept in."Falcona said hitting Thomas again.  
"Well get moving you two." Karl said cracking a very rare smlie.  
"Yes sir."Falcona said playfully saluting him.  
Thomas and Falcona had to literally pull the wrestling Doomstar and Ligara apart so they could leave. Ligara went back to her true size and the team left.  
Ten minutes later they were joined by Raven and Shadow. They had about three hours till thay reached their destination, a base not far from the village where Raven and Falcona were born.  
"What do ya think Karl wants us to pick up for him?"Thomas said coming up on Falcona's vid link.  
"Dunno. Probably another weapon for his iron kong." Falcona said.  
"Fal, I gotta go pick up somethin I'll see ya later." Raven said coming up on Fal's vid link.  
"See ya."Thomas and Falcona said in unison.  
Raven shot off in another direction.  
"Where do you think he's goin'?" Thomas said.  
"Probably to beat up on some freak."Falcona said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The dibison and Ligara stopped infront of a military base. Falcona and Thomas jumped out. A soldier was waiting for them.  
"Here's the package Colonel Schubaltz ordered."He said handing it to Falcona.  
"Thank you."Falcona said.  
Suddenly there was a huge explsion. An old man ran out coughing and weezing.  
"Dr.D, what did you do this time?"Thomas said glaring at the old man.  
"I was experimenting on a new weapon and it blew up in my face." Dr.D said coughing.  
"Let me guess you did another atomic."Thomas grinned.  
"You really should respect your elders more." Dr.D said turning to Falcona, "Who is this?"  
"This is Falcona Storm."Thomas laughing.  
"Falcona Storm, why does that name sound familiar?"The soldier said looking at Falcona.  
"She is the one who lives in the ruins not far from the capital city."Thomas said half blushing.  
"Your girlfriend is quite beautiful."Dr.D said looking her over.  
Thomas turned as red as a strawberry and Falcona just laughed.  
"He is not my boyfriend!"Falcona chocked out.  
"Could have fooled me."Dr.D said.  
"She isn't my girlfriend. She's practically my sister."Thomas said still bright red.  
"Whatever."Dr.D said.  
Doomstar suddenly growled.  
"Sorry we gotta go, Doomstar wants to get home."Falcona said grabbing Thomas by the arm.  
"She really said that?"Thomas said.  
"No, she said if that old man doesn't shut up she will bit his head off."Falcona laughed as they headed back to the ruins.  
"Let's see how Karl reacts to this one."Thomas joked.  
"Even worse, Raven."Falcona said.  
"Don't scare me, Fal." 


	7. Happy Birthday

Thomas and Falcona arrived at the ruins just as the sun was setting, Karl was waiting for them.  
"Well you suvived."Karl said as the two walked into the cave.  
"You have no idea how hard it was."Falcona laughed noticing a their food was already made.  
"You didn't tell us Dr.D would be there."Thomas said.  
"What did he do this time?"Karl said taking the package Ligara gave him.  
"You don't want to know."Falcona said before Thomas could snap.  
"That bad?"Karl said.  
"He called Fal my girlfriend."Thomas snapped before Falcona could stop him.  
"Ok, he's gonna get it this time."Karl laughed.  
"By the way, it's my job to cook."Falcona said.  
"You forgot what day it is didn't you?"Thomas said forgetting how annoyed he was.  
"What?"Falcona said.  
"It's your birthday. You have been so wrapped up in helping us you totally forgot."Karl said.  
"Already?"Falcona said shocked.  
"Yes. Now can we eat, I'm starved."Thomas laughed.  
"Sounds good to me."Falcona said  
"You and your stomach, Thomas." Karl said giving the two another rare grin.  
"I haven't eaten anything all day!"Thomas graoned grabbing a plateful of sweet and sour shrimp.  
"Cry baby."Falcona laughed getting her food.  
After eating Thomas tossed Falcona a package.  
"Hey what the..."Falcona said as she opened the package, it was a black digital camera and camcoreder set, "Wow awesome."  
"You love taking pictures and I accidentally stepped on your old one in the dibison."Thomas said quickly taking refuge behind his brother.  
"You litle butthead."Falcona laughed taking a picture of the brothers.  
"Catch."Karl said throwing her the package that they had brought earlier.  
Falcona opened the package. It was a black laptop computer with two dragons on it, a purple one and a green one.  
"Wow this is awesome."Falcona said looking at the laptop.  
"You don't need to hack our computers now."Karl said trying not to laugh.  
"Thanks you two."Falcona said getting up and hugging both of them.  
Thomas sarted blushing again.  
"With those gren eyes you would think that you were a strawberry."Falcona laughed taking another picture of him.  
"Keep it up Fal."Karl finally laughed.  
"You two gave a present I'll never forget, a family."Falcona laughed.  
Thomas and Karl spent the night at the ruins. They got visited by a group of raiders that gave the military twenty new hell cats and lightning saixs. They spent the night on the top of the ruins. This had been the best night of Falcona's life. 


	8. Definately Twins

Falcona and Thomas sat on the head of the dibison waiting for Raven and Shadow to get back. They had made a lightning fast run to the capital city, well Falcona did anyway. Thomas had made a special order through the military and gotten Raven a laptop alot like Falcona's but it was purple and the second dragon was black instead of purple. Flacona got her brother a gold necklace with three dragons on it a black one to represent Raven, a purple one to represent Falcona nad a green one to represent Thomas.  
Suddenly the genosaurer appeared on the horizon. Shadow shot ahead of Raven and landed infront of Falcona.  
"There you are."Falcona said hugging the organoid. (AN: before I forget anything with asterisks* around it is the interpritation of the organoids growling.)  
*Raven's on his way, brat.* Shadow growled.  
Half an hour later Raven arrived. Raven jumped out of the genosaurer and hugged his twin sister.  
"Sorry I missed our birthday yesterday, I had to get you this."Raven said handing Falcona a long box.  
She opened it. Inside was a purple, balck and green chocker necklace with the same symbol on it as the necklace falcona had gotten Raven.(AN:Sorry I had to pull that, my bro and I do that all the time freaky twin thing.)  
"Wow."Falcona said as her brother took out the necklace and put it around her neck trying to avoid her waist length hair.  
"From now on, tie you hair up. It is way too long to leave hanging."Raven said as he finally got the necklace hooked.  
"It looks great on you."Thomas said.  
Falcona then handed Raven his gift.  
"Don't crack up."Falcona said as he opened it.  
"You weren't spying on me were you?"Raven said holding the necklace.  
"No, she wasn't. You two must have some sort of genetic link."Thomas laughed as he handed Raven the laptop he had gotten for him, "Fal got one just like it but the colors are a little swapped."  
"You two"Raven laughed,"I need to get some sleep, you guys head back over to the base."  
"Fine."Falcona said as Raven went down to his room to sleep.  
"See you later, Raven."Thomas said as he and Falcona got into their zoids and headed to the base.  
Awhile later Falcona and Thomas arrived at the base only to find Dr.D about to get killed. Falcona was immeditaely on the roof to help, Colonel Schubaltz that is.  
"Hey! That's my job."Falcona said glaring at the terrified Dr.D.  
"No one picks on my little brother or his friends."Colonel Schubaltz said setting down Dr.D  
The ancient doctor muttered something under his breath about girlfriends and troublemakers. This time Doomstar had him pinned up against the wall.  
"Nice one Doomstar."Thomas joked.  
Colonel Schubaltz just shook his head trying not to laugh.  
"It's gonna be a long day."Falcona laughed as Dr.D finally escaped off the roof.  
""As long as you two are around, it's gonna be a long lifetime."Colonel Schubaltz said as they went downstairs.  
Colonel Schubaltz had no idea how right he was. Things weren't gonna get interresting for a few more years but they will, just wait. 


	9. flying disks

Falcona sat on Thomas's windowsill. It has been three years. Falcona had just celebrated her eighteenth birthday, but Raven hadn't been there this time, he had vanished weeks ago. This didn't make Falcona or Thomas worry, he always vanished.   
Falcona and Thomas were being sent on another mission, but this time it was different. There was alot of trouble in the republic, and Falcona and Thomas were being sent to help. Little did they know their lives would soon take a turn for better or wose.  
A gust of wind blew by making Falcona's now ankle lenght hair wrapped around her as Thomas ran aound the room tripping over Doomstar and Ligara who were both sleeping on the floor. He was trying to get the remainder of his computer supplies together before they left.  
"Thomas calm down. We're only going to take care of this little problem and come back."Falcona said catching a disk that Thomas accidentally threw.  
"You did leave that note for Raven, didn't you?"Thomas said trying not to throw anything else at the agitated Falcona.  
"Yes. Now calm down Leiutenant Schubaltz."Falcona laughed.  
Both of them were leiutenants, they had a little help from Colonel Schubaltz. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."Thomas said as Falcona threw a disk at him.  
Colonel Schubaltz walked in.  
"Are you two ready to got yet?"Colonel Schubaltz said not noticing the fact that Thomas was in a frenzy.  
"I am, the nut isn't. He's acting like we're moving away or something."Falcona laughed catching another flying disk, this one aimed at her head, "Hey, this is one of my phopt disks!"  
"Oops."Thomas said taking refuge behind his brother.  
"Oh, well. It's just a disk."Falcona said pulling out her laptop.  
She turned it on and uploaded the disk. A few pictues came up.  
"Oh, this old one."Falcona laughed at one of the pictues, "Remember thata day you kept me from getting run over by that Gustav?"  
"I thought I buried that disk."Thomas moaned.  
"Why would you want to bury it?"Colonel Schubaltz said interrested.  
"Look for yourself Falcona turned around the laptop so Colonel Schubaltz could see. In the picture Thomas was holding Falcona like a baby in his arms she was kissing him on the cheek.  
"He saved my life for the first and last time."Falcona laughed,"I was having an off day."  
Thomas tunred strawberry red.  
"Fal, do you have to do that to me?"Thomas moaned.  
"You blush too much."Colonel Schubaltz said.  
"He worries to much. Can we please go?"Falcona siad shutting her laptop off.  
"I'm almost packed."Thomas said accidentally flinging another disk, this one at his brother's head,"Oops."  
"Good you two need to leave soon or it will be getting dark before you even get to the border."Colonel Schubaltz said dodging the flying disks.  
"Done."Thomas finally said.  
"Thank you."Falcona said jumping from her perch.  
She grabbed her bag and the two headed for the door. Colonel Schubaltz watched ffrom Thomas's window as the dibison and Ligara disappeared over the horizon.  
"Take care of eachother."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What's gonna happen to Falcona and Thomas? You'll see. hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
Hell Fire  
P.S.Fire Fox, I like havin' you review after each chapter, keep it up, oh and I love your story. 


	10. Separated

Falcona and Thomas have been traveling for a day. Nothing has happened and both of them are bored.  
"How much longer is it?"Thomas whined coming up on Falcona's vid link.  
"Quit whining, I'm just as bored as you are."Falcona said,"There's a lake up there, wanna take a break?"  
"You bet!"Thomas said nearly jumping out of the cockpit.  
The two stopped by the lake. It was peaceful, but not for long. Falcona dove right into the water followed closely by Thomas.  
Thomas came up stuttering and splashing. Falcona laughed and pulled him under the water only to vanish into a cave, bad idea. A shark-like zoid came out.  
'Where the hell did that thing come from?'Falcona thought hiding behind a rock.  
She decided to make a mad dash for the surface. Almost immediately the zoid came after her. Falcona swam as fast as she could but it was impossible to outrun a zoid built for swimming. Just as the zoid was about to catch her a tail shot onto the water. It slapped the zoid away and Falcona grabbed on and it pulled her out of the water. This time Falcona was sputtering.  
"Fal, are you ok?!"Thomas yelled.  
"There is a hammer head zoid in the water!"Falcona yelled jumping into the cockpit of her zoid.  
Thomas jumped into the dibison's cockpit. The two zoids shot off. Suddenly a Hell Cat appeared infront of them. They looked around, they were surrounded.  
"It was trap!"Falcona yelled shooting at one of the hell cats to no avail.  
"We can still beat them!"Thomas said shooting at another hell cat.  
"They are too damn fast! Doomstar can't catch their signal."Falcona said still not able to hit a zoid  
"Beek can't either."Thomas said  
"Thomas, get the hell out of here. I can handle this."Falcona said as she was hit by a blast from one of the hell cats.  
"Fal, are you nuts, you can't beat them alone!"Thomas said getting pegged by another hell cat.  
"Thomas, go before I have to chase you away. If you stay here neither of us will make it!"Falcona said purposely swiping Ligara tail over the dibison head.  
"Fal,...."  
"Thomas go!"Falcona yelled as another blast hit her.  
"There is no way I'm abandoning you!"Thomas said trying to hit a hell cat again.  
"Thomas if both of us die who's gonna explain it to Raven. He'll be on his onw again. Now go!"Falcona said this time making Ligara's tail come down two inches from the dibison's nose.  
"You'll die! Raven will kill me for leaving you!"  
"Listen to me, noting can kill my spirit you are the one who said that. I'll see you again, I promise now scram!"  
"Fine"Thomas said sorrowfully.  
"Find Raven. If you let him get killed there will be hell to pay. Don't tell anyone about me. I'll be back, someday."Falcona said as she closed their vid link.  
She turned back to the hell cats swarming her as Thomas escaped to the nearby hills.  
'Good-bye, Thomas'She thought as another hell cat attacked her.  
No matter what she did she couln't hit any of them. Finally one of them shot Ligara's leg right out from under her. Ligara collapsed. Making sure Falcona was dead, one of the pilots that attacked them shattered the cockpit's glass. The hell cats then dissappeared in some odd direction. Falcona lay half dead in the shattered zoid, just barely holding onto life.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I had to do the cliffhange. I just saw Star Wars Episode II and I'm ticked about the ending, cliffhanger. anyway, what will happen to Falcona? Will Thomas make it? You'll see. 


	11. Ligaro, Emralo, and Saphira

Falcona awoke to Doomstar dumping water all over her face.  
"What the hell happened?"She said coughing every now and then,"Last thing I remember, I chased Thomas away. How long was I out?"  
*Nearly a week. Thomas made it. He's safe.*Doomstar growled helping the battered Falcona to her feet.  
Falcona felt her left eye, there was a gigantic slash down to her neck, among outher less severe cuts and scrtaches.  
*Thomas thinks you are dead, he saw the hell cats beat us up.*Doomstar said looking over to Ligara who lay on the ground battered and broken.  
"It's better that way. I don't belong around humans, I was raised far from them. We will follow them once we get Ligara taken care of."Falcona said trying to walk over to Ligara but only fell.  
*You belong with Thomas and Raven.*Doomstar growled helping the wounded Falcona over to Ligara.  
"Well atleast i have a sun roof now."Falcona joked looking at the shattered cockpit,"Will she be all right?"  
*Yes.*Doomstar growled letting the wounded soldier sit on a rock.  
"Hey, what's that?"Falocna asked looking over to the ruins of what looked like an old fort.  
*Looks almost like the part of the ruins where we found Ligara*Doomstar growled walking over to the ruins.  
Falcona clumsily got up and followed. Of course in the end she had to be supported by Doomstar. The two entered the cave. Inside the walls were covered in carvings of zoids and legends.  
*The legend ruins, but they are just a myth.*Doomstar growled shocked.  
"I remember you telling me about them. This is where the other obsidian liger the emerald liger and the saphire liger are supposed to be hidden."Falcona said looking at a strange set of carvings.  
*Yes, Ligaro, Emralo, and Saphira.*  
Falcona contined to look at the strange carvings on the wall. There was one set that caught her eye, four powerful looking ligers, a purple one, a balack one, a green one, and a blue one.  
"That purple one looks alot like Ligara, but wrong color."Falcona said.  
*I know that legend all too well. Two black warriors will save Zi from an unstopable danger with the help of their loves. Amethist, Obsidian, Emerald, and Saphire. Their spirits will be as black as night though they will protect Zi through all dangers.*Doomstar growled looking at the carving.  
"Do you think, that that could be an evolved form of the obsidian liger?"Falcona said looking out of the cave towards her battered zoid.  
*Perhaps.*  
Suddenly there was a loud crash. A pitch black liger shot out at them and pinned the already bruised Falcona to the ground. doomstar immeditely pulled the doberman sized zoid off of her partner.  
*What do you want here?*the zoid growled at Doomstar.  
*My partner is hurt and her zoid can't travel at all.*doomstar growled defensively looking over to the wounded Falcona who was trying to sit up.  
"Ouch."Falcona groaned getting up and looking at her attacker, it looked like almost exactly like Ligara but a larger body,"And I tought Ligara was a pain."  
*Ligara?*the zoid growled looking at Falcona who was now being helped up by Doomstar.  
"Ligara has been my zoid since I was about seven."Falcona said nearly making the zoid faint.  
*She can understand us?*he growled at Doomstar.  
*I raised her from a baby.*Doomstar replied.  
*Where is Ligara?*  
"Follow us."Falcona replied as Doomstar helped her leave the cave.  
The moment the zoid saw Ligara he nearly collapsed. She tried to move hearing the familiar voices.  
"Ligara, don't move you're battered worse than me."Falcona said putting a hand on Ligara's claw.  
The black zoid shrank down to her doberman size.  
"By the way, who are you?"Falcona asked looking at the black zoid with interest.  
*My name is Ligaro. Ligara is my sister.*the black zoid said walking over to Ligara.  
"Thought so. You look almost exactly like her."Falcona said as Doomstar gave her a bag full of repair supplies,"It should take me a few hours to fix her up."  
*Hang on.*Ligaro growled running back into the cave.  
A little while later he emerged with a black crystal in his mouth. Two shrunken ligers followed him, an emerald green one and saphire blue one. Ligaro gave the crystal to falcona.  
*This crystal will repair her.*Ligaro growled as th two other zoids walked over,*Put it in her mouth.*  
Falcona did what he said. A huge black bubble formed around Doomstar and Ligara.  
*She is evolving. Your power is great.*the emerald liger growled looking at Falcona.  
*Yes.*the saphire one growled.  
"Ligaro, who are these two?"Falcona asked looking at the two crystal ligers.  
*These are my loyal friends, Emralo and Saphira.*Ligaro growled as the two zoids bowed.  
'The zoids from the legend.'Falcona thought.  
*What happened?*Emralo growled.  
"My friend and I were attacked."Falcona said trying not to think of the fact that she had to leave her past behind.  
*We won't let Ligara get hurt like this again.*Saphira growled.  
*Oh, how are we going to do that, Saph?*Ligaro taunted.  
*We will go with them, to protect them.*Emralo growled walking over to Falcona,*If Ligara trusts her then so do I.*  
*Same here.*Saphira followed.  
*Fine, she needs us plus we are all sick of that cave.*Ligaro growled laying down at Falcona's feet,*We are your team.*  
"No, you are my family, anyone who belongs with Ligara is family to me."Falcona said looking at the three zoids by here,"Well the next time Raven or Thomas trash their zoids they won't have to use those pathertic military ones."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Can you figure out who will get what zoid? What about Saphira? Keep close and find out. 


	12. I won't go back

Falcona awoke with a start. Her eyes stung and her whole body ached, but not like the day before. Her body felt like she had just finished stretching. She looked at herself, her torn black outfit had been replaced by a new one. Her pants were tight dark purple hip huggers and her top was a dark purple single sleeved crop top. The sleeve reached down to her right wrist and came to a pint at her middle finger. Her left shoulder was totally bare except for a strange mark, half of a purple fireball. Her eyes stung like someone had just tried to burn them out. She pulled a mirror out of the duffle bag she brought with her. Her eyes had changed, drasitcly. Her eyes looked like cat eyes, but different. Her slit pupils were now emerald green. Her left eye seemed to have a purple flame burning in it. Her right eye had a balck flame. Her firebal birthmark now was a green black purple and blue fireball. what seemed like gems sat at each tip. It almost seemed like she was evolving with her zoid.  
Suddenly Falcona looked up. The balck bubble that had surrounded Doomstar and Ligara for two days was breaking. Falcona got up without any trouble, her wound s were totally healed. Just a few hours before she could barely move without pain. She walked over to the bubble. Suddenly the bubble completely vanished, standing infront of her was an amethist Ligara and Doomstar. They looked just like before but they were amethist colored. Ligara jumped back for a minute not recognizing the changed Falcona, but Doomstar recognized her immeditaly. The now amethist organoid stared at her partner, she looked like an angel. Falcona's body seemed perfect every line perfect,not a single thing looked wrong with her. Doomstar noticed something Falcona hadn't, her once black hair was now dark purple, it flowed around her ankles as a breeze blew by.  
Ligara stared astonished at Doomstar who walked over to Falcona. The majestic zoid finally noticed someting about Falcona that hadn't changed, she was still wearing the necklace her brother had given her a few years before. The zoid was soon by her pilot's side.  
"I've got a suprise for you, Ligara."Falcona said leading her over to the cave where she had spent the night. Ligaro Emralo and Saphira lay around the bed where Falcona had slept.  
The three zoids suddenly awoke. They looked at the trio in the mout of the cave, like Ligara they did not recognize the three changed warriors, Ligaro was the fisrt to recognize them.  
*Ligara!*he growled running up the the amethist liger.  
Emralo and Saphira soon follwed.  
*Ligaro, Saphira, Emralo, I don't belive this.*Ligara growled happily.  
"They helped save your life."Falcona said looking from one zoid to the other.  
*They always looked out for me.*Ligara growled.  
*What do you expect?*Ligaro growled looking at his evolved sister.  
*We care about her.*Emralo added.  
*She's our best friend.*Saphira finished.  
*Falcona, we need to find Thomas.*Doomstar growled looking at her partner.  
"No, I can't go back. Everyone thinks I am dead. Besides that, Look at me, I look like a mutant."Falcona said,"I can't. We will follow them but we can't go back. The Guardian Force will be too much, I have to find Raven."  
*Falcona, your place is with Thomas, Karl and Raven, not surrounded by zoids never able to talk to humans.*Ligara growled gently moving a strand of hair from her pilot's eye with her long whip-like tail.  
*She's right.*Ligaro grolwled.  
"I can't go back. I found Thomas, he is safe and protected. He has a boy travleing with him named Van. He and his oragnoid Zeke will protect Thomas."Falcona said holding back the tears in her cat eyes.  
*Falcona....*Doomstar growled.  
"Don't try to change my mind. Tomorrow we will head out and try to find Raven. Ligaro Emralo and Saphira have already agreed to come."Faoclan said walking out of the cave.  
*Fine. We know we can't win this fight.*Doomstar growled.  
*It's your call, Falcona.*Ligara growled sad and irritated at the same time.  
It would be a long time before Raven Falcona and Thomas saw eachother again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She seems crazy. What will happen? Why does Falcona act so weird? You'll find out. 


	13. Return

Nearly a year has gone by. Falcona has been wandering for some time trying to Raven and Thomas. No luck. Falcona now wears a purple cloak covering most of her body, she has made plenty of enimies, and she has scared enough people with the abilities she has developed. Besides the fact that she has fireballs in her eyes. She has gained the ability to sense danger to herself and she can use the elemets to fight. She has become known for her ability to throw people just by looking at them.  
Falcona sat in the cockpit of her now amethist liger. Ligaro Emralo and Saphira, her loyal friends stay by her side no matter what. Four zoids a girl and an organoid, strange mix huh? Suddenly a group of zoids came up on her radar.  
"Ligaro, go check it out."Falcona said over her vid link.  
The obsidian liger shot ahead. He returned five minutes later with a report.  
"Well, what is it?"Falcona said.  
*There is a battle going on, a dibison a blade liger and a lightning siax against a scorpion-like zoid.*Ligaro growled.  
"Let's go."Falcona said hoping that the dibison was piloted by her old friend.  
*Where, may I ask?*Doomstar growled.  
"To that battle."Falcona said.  
*What about staying hidden?*Doomstar grolwed receving no reply from her partner.  
When the team arrived the battle seemed to be over. Then Falcona noticed something, the scorpion zoid that semed to be totally ruined was prepairing it's final attack, it was aimed straight at the dibison laying on the ground about fifty yards from it.  
*All of the dibison's function has ceased, it can't move.*Doomstar growled realizing that it was Thomas.  
"That thing is using a charged particle gun."Falcona yelled.  
Without thinking Ligara suddenly charged the zoid attacking her friend.  
"Ligara, the least you could do is charge your sheild."Falcona whined.  
Ligara did as her pilot said. Just as the blast was fired Ligara landed infront of the dibison.  
*Ligara, you're crazy, the sheild can't protect us more than half a minute if e're lucky!*Doomstar growled angrily.  
"We have to try."Falcona said.  
Most of the blast was hurting Falcona not Ligara and Doomstar. It was as if the blast was aimed at her only.  
Suddenly Ligaro attacked, with one quick swipe of his tail he cut off the charged particle gun.  
*Ligaro!*the exosted Ligara roared.  
Ligara lowered her head so Falcona could jump out. Weakly Falcona jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the dibison. It looked like it was everything but fine. With Doomstar's help Falcona managed to pry the cockpit open, Thomas lay inside half dead.  
"Thomas!"Falcona gasped looking at her half dead friend.  
She gently felt his pulse, it was very weak.  
"Ligara, how far away is the nearest base?!"Falcona yelled pulling her friend from the wreakeage.  
*Atleast two hours.*Ligara roared ready to collapse.  
"He won't make it that long."Falcona said tears forming in her cat-like eyes.  
Suddenly Colonel Schubaltz was next to her.  
"We have to get him out of here."he said lookign at his younger brothr then to Falcona,"Who are you?"  
"An old friend, he won't make it to the nearest base, it's too far."Falcona said barely able to hold beack her tears, thankfully her hood hid her face.  
*Hang on, wouldn't it take two hours for a normal zoid?*Doomstar said coming up behind her partner.  
"You're right, if she weren't so battered up Ligara could get him there in half an hour."Falcona said looking over to her zoid.  
*Emralo, is the second fastest.*Ligaro growled looking over to the emerald liger.  
"Will you take us, Emralo?"Falcona asked looking back to her injured friend.  
"You aren't taking him anywhere."Colonel Schubaltz said looking at Falcona angrily.  
"Listen to me, a normal zoid couldn't get Thomas there fast enough, even a lightning saix."Falcona said not looking up.  
She gently pick up her firend and carried him over to Emralo, who was laying down so Falcona could get in. Falcona set Thomas in the back seat and climbed in. Emralo got up.  
Colonel Schubaltz just watched unable to stop Falcona.  
*Well they didn't recognize you.*Doomstar growled watching her partner.  
"They will know soon enough."Falcona said not looking up.  
"Take care of him or there will be hell to pay, who ever you are."he said watching the emerald liger shoot off into the distance.  
Van and Irvine suddenly ran up to him.  
"Are you nuts letting that weirdo just take Thomas away?"Van snapped.  
"She is can be trusted. I may not know here but I know she is linked with Thomas somehow. She will take care of him."Colonel Schubaltz replied.  
Suddenly Doomstar appeared out of nowhere and took a disk out of the dibison and vanished again. Everyone knew the dibison was beyond repair. Ligaro and Emralo helped the battered Ligara to her feet and the headed after Falcona as fast as they could.  
"We had better follow them."Colonel Schubaltz said walking back to his iron kong.  
Irvine and Van went back to their zoids and the three headed after the three ligers now pretty far ahead of them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Falcona get Thomas to the base in time? What will the Schubaltz brothers say when they realize the girl who saved Thomas was supposed to have been dead for nearly a year? Will Falcona stay with them? What will she do when she finds out her twin brother is dead? Or is he........................? 


	14. Who the hell are you?

Emralo set his head down of the roof of the base. Falcona quickly jumped out and gently puled the unconscious Thomas out. She was greeted by Fiona who took one looke at Thomas and led Falcona down to the med room.  
By now Falcona had caused quite a comotion, no one knew who she was and no one trusted her. Finally two hours later Colonel Schubaltz, Van, Irvine, and Falcona's other three ligers arrived. Flacona sat in a chair near the bed Thomas lay on. Colonel Scubaltz ran in nearly tripping over Emralo who lay in the doorway. Falcona looked up at him.  
"He lapsed into acoma five minutes ago."Falcona said looking at her friend.  
"Who are you? The whole base is throwing a fit cause they don't know who you are."Colonel Schubaltz panted as Van and Irvine ran in.  
"How do I explain this? Thomas usally comes up with the bright ideas."Falcona said worriedly as Thomas's pulse did another rollercoaster drop.  
"So you do know him."Van said looking at the hooded figure.  
Falcona sighed. Sher hands came up and pulled back her hood. Colonel Schubaltz stepped back for a minute and Van and Irvine justs stared. Finally Colonel Scubaltz noticed the chocker Falcona was wearing, it was the same one she had gotten a few years eairlier.  
"Falcona, you are supposed to be dead."Colonel Schubaltz said walking up the the cat eyed girl,"What happened to you?"  
"In a way I did. Ligara was so badly damaged the only way for her to survive was to get a new body. Doomstar made her evolve but it had some unexpected effects. I evolved with her, as did Doomstar."Falcona said standing up.  
"The purple organoid that was Doomstar?"Colonel Schubaltz said now staring at Falcona's changed face.  
Falcona nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Ligara Ligaro and Saphira walked in. They noticed the strange scene. Ligara walked over to her pilot and lay down at her feet.  
"And that must be Ligara."Colonel Scubaltz said looking at the battered amethist liger.  
"The one and only."Falcona said crouching down to stroke he wounded liger.  
Ligaro and Saphira laied down on either side of Falcona.  
"And these two?"Colonel Schubaltz siad eying the two zoids.  
"Ligaro, Ligaras's brother and Saphira, their best friend. The emerald liger sitting on my chair is Emralo, another friend. They sortta got stuck with me."Falcona laughed.  
Thomas's pulse did another roller coaster.  
"Thomas's probably won't survive the night."Dr.D said walking in and looking at the zoids surrounding Falcona,"So this is the trouble maker who is causing havoc upsairs."  
"Trouble maker, this is Leiutenant Storm, she disappeared about a year ago."Colonel Scubaltz said somewhat annoyed.  
"Oh, Thomas's girlfriend."Dr.D said.  
"Girlfriend!"Falcona's glare could pierce a liger's sheild.  
Suddenly Dr.D was thrown against the wall. Falcona didn't even move.  
"I forgot to mention, my evolution had some unexpected side affents."Flacona said evily.  
"Ouch, that had to hurt."Irivne said looking over at Dr.D who was now sprawled out on the floor,"It's about time someone knocked some sense into him."  
"She reminds me of Raven."Van said glaring at Falcona.  
Van suddenly found himself in the roof.  
"Never make her mad."Colonel Schubaltz said trying not to laugh,"And to think you drove the whole base nuts before you left."  
Falcona walked over to Thomas.  
"If he survives the night, he may just make it."Falcona said trying to hold back her tears.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Thomas make it? How will he react to Falcona being alive? What zoid will Thomas get? You'll find out soon enough. 


	15. That's Beek?!

Thomas awoke suddenly and sat up. A teen with dark purple hair was asleep at a desk by his bed. His whole body ached.  
'Damn how long was I out?'he tought trying to get up, but instead he collapsed on the floor making the young girl at the desk wake up.  
The young girl got up and looked at the bed where Thomas had been. Then she looked on the floor, Thomas was trying to get up. She bent down and pulled him up. She let him sit don on the bed.  
"Who are you and how long was I out?"Thomas said looking at the young girl with interrest.  
"You have been in acoma for the past week."Falcona said releived that he could talk.  
"Wow. What about my first question? Who are you?"Thomas said trying to figure out who the strange girl was.  
"You probably don't recognize me. Just give it some time and ou will see who I am."Falcona said half laughing.  
Falcona was still wearing her cloak but she didn't put her hood up. She had gotten a apir of sunglasses so she could hide her eyes and her tri-colored birthmark. Her scar still reached down to her neck, and was vey visible.  
Suddenly Colonel Schubaltz walked in.  
"You're awake."He said walking over to his little brother,"Go get something to eat girl, you haven't eaten since you brought Thomas in."  
"Fine."Falcona said as she got up and walked out of the room.  
"Who was that?"Thomas said hoping to get some info out of his brother.  
"You will see."Colonel Schubaltz said.  
Suddenly Falcona poked her head back in.  
"Either of you want anything?"Falcona said.  
Colonel Schubaltz shook his head.  
"I'll have anything edible."Thomas said ready to eat.  
"Ok."Falcona said disappearing.  
She returned ten minutes later with two plates of sweet and sour shrimp.  
"Here you go."Falcona said handing a plate to Thomas.  
"That's a nice breakfast, leiutenant."Colonel Schubaltz said.  
"What?"Falcona giggled.  
"By the way, what happened to my dibison?"Thomas asked.  
"Destroyed, we tried to salvage Beek for you but the file had been removed."Colonel Schubaltz said.  
"Great, four years of work gone to waist."Thomas moaned.  
Suddenly Doomstar walked in accompanied by a green organoid alot like her.  
"What the hell?"Thomas and his brother said in unison.  
"Remember when Doomstar took that disk from the dibison?"Falcona said stroking the emerald green organoid.  
"Yes, why?"Colonel Schubatz asked puzzled.  
"That disk had Beek's brain stored in it. I turned that disk into an organoid, since you are so good at loosing disks Thomas. This organoid is Beek."Falcona laughed as the brothers stared at her.  
the emerald green organoid walked over to Thomas and look at him.  
"This is Beek?"Thomas said staring at the organoid.  
"Yes."Falcona laughed as Beek set his head on Thomas's leg.  
"Now all I need is a new zoid."Thomas said stroking his sortta new partner.  
"Taken care of."Falcona laugheed,"Emralo!"  
The emerald liger walked in.  
"This is Emralo, your new zoid."Falcona laughed as Emralo walked over to Thomas.  
"Looks like Ligara doesn't he?"Colonel Schbaltz said stroking the zoid.  
"............Yes."Thomas said sadly.  
Suddenly Dr.D walked in.  
"You are awake, good. I see your loyal girlfriend never left your side."Dr.D said apparently frogetting the other day.  
"Girlfriend!"Falcona snapped sending him throungh the wall this time.  
"Girlfriend? But Dr,D only called........."Thomas stopped suddenly.  
"Your right Thomas."Falcona said looking back at him.  
"Falcona?!"Thomas looked at the purple haired girl.  
Falcona nodded. Thomas manage to get to his feet and hug the warrior.  
"I thought you were dead!"Thomas said kissing Falcona on th cheek without thinking.  
Colonel Schubatz grabbed Falcona camera, she would want a picture of this one. Suddenly Thomas realized what her had done, he turned strawberry red like he always did. Click.  
"Karl!" Thomas yelled.  
Falcona broke out laughing.  
"Atleast you are alive."She managed to get out.  
She kissed Thomas on the cheek.  
"Now all we have to do is find Reaven"She whispered in Thomas's ear.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One down two to go. Who will Saphira and Ligaro end up with? What will happen to Falcona's mood when she finds out about Raven? Is somethng forming between Thomas and Falcona? Wait and see. 


	16. (for lack of a better title) Ouch

Falcona awoke to someone knocking on her door.  
"Come in."  
Thomas walked in holding a tray of sweet and sour shrimp, chicken, and pork.  
"My favorite."Falcona said.  
Falcona looked at his emerald eyes again. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.  
"Fal, I've gotta tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Raven,.....is dead."  
Falcona nearly chocked on a piece of pork.  
"What?!"  
"Hilz killed him."Thomas expected Falcona to snap at him saying that he should have protected Raven.  
Falcona tried to hold back her tears but failed.  
"No,..no he can't be."She whispered.  
Thomas hugged her, he couldn't say anything. He had watched Raven die and he couldn't do a thing about it. Falcona looked up at Thomas.  
"I'm suprised it wasn't that ding bat, Van."She said trying to gain her composure but failed.  
"Van's not smart enough to kill him."Thomas said holding Falcona close.  
"We should have gone with him."Falcona said the tears streaming down her face.  
"I should have told you before."  
"No."She looked into Thomas's emerald eyes thankful she still had one of them.  
Thomas whiped the tears from her face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thomas uickly handed Falcona her glasses so she could hide her eyes.  
"Come in."Falcona said regaining her composure as well as she could.  
Thomas got up and hid in Falcona's closet just before the door opened. Colonel Schubaltz walked in.  
"Falcona, have you seen Thomas lately?"He said looking at her.  
"No, why?"Falcona said.  
"Van, Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay are being sent to a small village where they claimed to have seen two strage organoids. They want the two of you to come."  
"I will tell him if I see him, when are we leaving?"  
In two hours."  
"Oh boy, I better go pack Thomas's stuff for him."  
"Good idea. So the two of you will be going?"  
"Yes, it won't take much work to convince Thomas to come."  
"I will go tell them."Colonel Schubaltz walked out of the room and Thomas tumbled out of the closet.  
"Well go get your stuff packed."Thomas left five minutes later after helping Falcona finish her breakfast.  
Two hours later Falcona, Thomas, Van, Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay, and the organoids left in their zoids to find out what all he trouble was in this weird little village.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ouch, poor Falcona. Now what's gonna happen? Who do these two strange organoids belong to? You'll see. 


	17. Now what?!

Falcona woke with a start, sweat all over her face. She, Thomas, Van, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, and the organoids had been traveling for three days.  
Ever since they left the base, Falcona has been waking suddenly for no reason in the middle of the night. Thomas was the only one who knew, he had been having the same problem. Tonight was like any other, but it wouldn't be for long.  
Falcona sat up and looked over to where Thomas was sleeping, sure enough he was awake. He got up and walked over to her.  
"You too huh?"He said sitting down next to Falcona.  
"What is this the twentieth time since we left?"Falcona said streching.  
"Twenty-first. I need some decent sleep soon or I'll go nuts."Thomas whinned.  
"Why is this happening though?"Falcona said looking around them, everyone was still asleep.  
"I don't know. It's like......I don't.....something is following us and trying to attack us while we sleep."Thomas said getting behind his best friend and began to play with her hair, trying not to get tangled up,"Where's that dumb hair-tie of yours?"  
"Duffel bag, ouch my hairs is attached you know. Why are you putting my hair up anyway?"Falcona said rubbing her head, this was the eigth time he had forgotten he was holding her hair when he reached over to get something.  
"We are going to find out what the hell is going on."Thomas said finally getting her hair-tie in.  
Falcona just shook her head as Thomas struggled with her brush.  
"Sit still or do you want to do this?"Thomas growled purposely yanking on her hair.  
"Brat."  
Suddenly Doomstar stirred from her place curled up next to Beek. The two organoids took one look at their partners and knew what was going on, they were leaving.  
"Ok. you two can come."Falcona said not moving from her position for fear that Thomas would pull her hair, again.  
Thomas had taken to helping her with her hair because it had gotten too long to put up on her own, she got the occasional help from Raven. She laughed remembering the sad excuses for a braid Thomas had started out with. He was now better at braiding than Falcona.  
"What's so funny?"Thomas said braiding black, blue, and green ribbons into her long hair.  
"Remember what your braids used to look like?"Falcona said handing Thomas another hair-tie.  
"Oh, yeh."Thomas said trying not to laugh.  
Ligara, Ligaro, Emralo, and Saphira were soon up and ready to leave as well.  
"I guess they were getting sick of all these other zoids and people around."Falcona said putting on her amethist cloak.  
"Or they just don't want to leave us."Thomas said making sure everyone was asleep as they quickly left.  
Half aqn hour laqter Thomas, Falcona, and company were on the cliff above the camp. There was something wrong, neither of them wanted to say anything but they knew someone or something was following them.  
Suddenly a bullet scaved Thomas's shoulder. Falcona and Thomas spun around to see a red headed figure standing infront of them.  
"Hilz!"Thomas said trying to stop his arm from bleeding.  
"I thought that boso was dead?!"Falcona snapped forming a fireball in her hand.  
"I can be wrong can't I?"Thomas growled as Beek and Doomstar shot at Hilz only to be stopped by Ambient.  
Another bullet flew, thos one hitting Thomas in the arm head on. This set Falcona off, she threw the biggest fireball she could handle strait at Hilz, only to have it stopped by Ambiet. She looked over to the two organoids, they were laying unconscious on the ground, the ligers were scattered around her. She and Thomas were on their own. Suddenly Thomas fainted from the blood loss.  
Suddenly Ambient attacked her, his claws tore at her arms creating several deep gashes. Finally his claw hit her left eye, and everything went black. Hilz had hit her in the back of the head.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What's gonna happen to them? How is the dimbo Hilz still alive? Why am I asking these questions? I don't know the answer to the last one but stick around and you will soon find out the rest. 


	18. I can't think of a good title

Falcona awoke to Doomstar's angry growles. She slowly sat up, her whole body felt like she had been ripped apart and clumsily sewn back together. Her eye hurt most of all. She looked around trying to find her partner, it was nearly impossible to focus her good eye with the pain. Finally she saw Doomstar, she was standing infront of a blue organoid. Doomstar turned around to see her partner was finally awake.  
*It's about time you woke up. Where are we?*Doomstar grolwed walikng over to Falcona.  
"I have no idea, all I remember is being attacked by Hilz and Ambient then blacking out."the groggy Falcona replied trying to focus on something besides the pain.  
*From the loss of blood.*the blue organoid growled angrily,*my partner's stupid friend and his orgaoind brought you and your crazy friend her.*  
She cocked her head over to the other side of the room where Thomas lay on a bed, still unconscious.  
*You say that like it's a bad thing.*Ligara said walking out of the shadows.  
*It is too her.*Doomstar growled annoyed.  
*This is Specular.*Ligara said taking her loyal place next to Falcona.  
Falcona rubbed her sore head, the pain was getting a little better but she still had trouble focusing. A girl about Falcona's age with short blue hair suddenly walked in.  
"You're awake."she said looking at Falcona.  
*This is my partner, Reisee.*Specular growled taking her place by her partner's side.  
Falcona shook her head trying to get her eyes to focus.  
"You're pretty battered up. Don't strain your body you and your friend lost alot of blood."Reisee said walking over to Falcona.  
"I can tell."Falcona said finally get her eyes to focus a little.  
Falcona finally got a good look at the damage Ambient caused. Her arms were wrapped in bandages from shoulder down. Her outfit was torn quite badly. Her legs looked like mummy legs from mid-thigh down.  
"He really battered you up."Reisee said looking Falcona over,"That cloak you were wearing is on the chair, it got a pretty bad beating, I would have sewn it up but I am terrible at it."  
"That's ok. I've been through worse."Falcona said looking at her arms,"I look like a half wrapped mummy don't I?"  
*Yes.*Ligara growled trying not to laugh.  
*Tell me you're not gonna try to walk like last time you got battered up.*Doomstar growled praying she wouldn't half to support Falcona, again.  
"I've been through worse."Falcona laughed rubbing one of her legs.  
*Fine, I'm not holding you up.*Doomstar said with an annoyed snort.  
This made everyone laugh.  
"By the way, how's Thomas doing?"Falcona said looking over at her friend.  
"He's just sleeping."Reisee said watching Falcona try to stretch her sore legs.  
"Then he'll never wake up."Falcona said accidentally over-stretching her leg,"OUCH!"  
*Ha, ha.*Doomstar growled.  
"He sleeps that hard?"Reisee said looking at Falcona trying not to laugh again.  
"Like a rock. To him there is no such thing as time before ten 'o' clock."Falcona said rubbing her leg.  
*Oh, here's your bag.*Ligara growled handing Falcona her duffel.  
Falcona took it and pulled out a hackey sack.  
"You wanna see how hard he sleeps?"Falcona said as she threw it at the sleeping Thomas.  
He didn't even move.  
"Ya see what I mean?"Flacona said pulling a mirror out of her bag this time.  
"Ouch."Reisee said.  
Falcona saw the damage Ambient had done to her face, not too bad. One thing stuck out though, another deep slash crossed over the one on her left eye creating an x right in through her eye.  
"I was hoping I imagined that."Falcona said rubbing her eye.  
"Hilz and Ambient are heartless. They kill anyone who gets in their way."Reisee said still looking at Thomas.  
"Oh, well. Just another scar."Falcona said putting down her mirror and pulling out her laptop.  
She turned it on, she had changed the background to the picture of her kissing Thomas after he saved her. She just loved to torture him.  
"That computer looks alot like the one my friend has."Reisee said turning back to Falcona who was trying not to laugh at her picture collection,"What's so funny?"  
"Some old pictures of Thomas."Falcona chocked out turning the laptop so Reisee could see.  
"He looks like a strawberry."Reisee said just barely able to keep her composure.  
"He always does. We've been best friends for five years. He and his brother have been there for me since we met."Falcona said accidentaly switching to a picture of Raven holding her by her knees over a ledge.  
Reisee stopped laughing. Falcona quickly turned her laptop around. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"How do you know Raven?"Reisee asked seeing the look on Falcona's face.  
"He's my twin brother. This picture is three years old. He wouldn't even recognize me now."Falcona said trying to hold back her tears.  
"Who is that girl he is holding?"Reisee asked coming up by Falcona to look at the picture again.  
"That's me, before......before I died, for lack of better words."Falcona said looking at the picture.  
"What do you mean, died?"Reisee said putting a hand on Falcona's shoulder.  
"Thomas and I are always together when it comes to the military, both of us are leiutenants. We were sent to help with the guardian forece, only one of us made it. We were attacked, I forced Thomas to run, but I stayed behind to distract them. I should have been killed. My heart stopped for nearly an hour. I have no idea why I am alive. I would have died if Ligara and Doomstar's evolution hadn't affected me too."Falcona said tears fudding her eyes.  
Reisee just listened. She couldn't belive what she was hearing.  
"Raven told us to be careful before he vanished, like always we didn't listen."Falcona said trying to regain her composure without crying.  
Suddenly Thomas stirred. He slowly sat up but collapsed due to the fact he had very little blood still. Falcona turned off her laptop and tried to get up. Suprisingly she managed to get over to Thomas without much trouble.  
"My head."Thomas groaned.  
"Sit still dummy. You lost alot of blood."Falcona said looking tenderly at her friend.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen next? Why the hell am I asking these dumb questions? I don't know. 


	19. When Another Angel Falls

There was a sudden loud crash. Falcona and Reisee jumped and Thomas sat up too fast and fell backwards hitting his head. Reisee ran out the door soon followed by Falcona, the organois abd the zoids.  
The odd gang ran down a flight of stairs into a kitchen. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Hilz. Reisee couldn't move. Ambient suddenly appeared infront of Falcona. This time Falcona was ready, she ducked uder the huge organoid and Ligara jumped over her headbutting Ambient. The demented organoid stumbled back and was attacked by the whole team.  
Falcona turned back to Hilz, he had Reisee pinned to a wall. His face was only inches from hers. He licked his lips. For some reason this made Falcona mad, very mad.  
"Reisee my pet, you act like I've never held you before."Hilz said seductively.  
He ran his hands down her sides and kissed her. Falcona snapped, she charged Hilz and sent him flying into a wall. He shook his head and looked at his attacker.  
"Touch her again and I sware YOU WILL DIE!!"Falcona yelled forming a lightning ball in her and and throwing it at the stunned Hilz.  
Hilz chared her full blast but missed as she gently slid out of the way. Reisee stood paralyzed against the wall. Hilz charged Falcona again this time going to punch her put missed when she moved her head to the side. She ducked down and knocked his feet out from under him.  
"There isn't a man alive who could last more than an hour fighting me."Hilz growled getting to his feet as Falcona turned to the stunned Reisee.  
Falcona walked over to Reisee and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I won't let anyone treat my brother's friends like that."Falcona said looking into Reisee's stunned eyes.  
Suddenly Hilz spun Falcona around. He stabbed her in the chest with a sharp dagger. Falcona collapsed on the floor, a look of shock on her face.  
*Falcona!*Doomstar roared running over to her partner.  
She was soon joined by Beek and the ligers. Reisee finally regained her composer, taking Hilz by suprise she hit Hilz in the back of the head full force knocking him out.  
Hilz collapsed on the floor. Reisee ran over to the injured Falcona. She lay on the floor lifeless. About the time Hilz got snapped at by Falcona Thomas heard the noise downstairs. With what little stranght he had he managed to get down the stairs to see Falcona get stabbed.  
He was soon at the warrior's side, tears streaming down his face. He gently picked her up. Her face was angelic, perfect in every way. Her mouth was curled into a smile alot like one of Raven's when he knew he would win. Her eyes were shut as if she were asleep, her body was totally relaxed.  
"She looks like an angel."Reisee said looking at the warrior.  
"She is."Thomas said brushing Falcona's hair from her face,"Only an angel could look so peaceful in death."  
"But she's not an angel at the same time. No angel would stay around Raven."Reisee said thinking of Raven.  
"A demonic angel, just as Raven was. Together nothing could beat them. They were evil and good, at the same time. Her perfect face, but her demonic smile. She's a black angel."Thomas said holding the lifeless body close.  
*Two black warriors.......they are them.*Doomstar growled remembering the legend.  
Thomas for once understood her.  
"The old legend. It was meant to come true though them. Now it never will."Thomas said as a tear fell on Falcona's face.  
"And Zi will die."Reisee whispered,"Raven died to protect us. The death stinger didn't kill him. Hilz came after us, and found him after he save my life. The last thing I remember him saying was that he will be back, when another angel falls."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What?! Raven and Falcona are both dead?! What will happen to Zi?! When another angel falls? What does that mean? 


	20. Unhappy Anneversary

Thomas sat on his bed listening to a CD Falcona had given him. Vitamin C's song Unhappy Anneversary echoed in his ears. Falcona will have been dead for a year tommorow. He and Reisee had found their way to a base where Colonel Schubaltz was stationed. Reisee was still hidden from the world.  
Thomas looked out the window, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Irvine were working out with their zoids. Zeke, Doomstar, and Beek were on the roof watching them, Specular was probably nearby. Reisee was camped out in the hills nearby. Suddenly Thomas was broken from his trance by someone knocking on his door.  
"Come in."Thomas said taking off his headphones.  
Colonel Schubaltz walked in.  
"You still miss her."he said looking at his younger brother.  
"She was one of the greatest warriors on Zi. A black angel. Nothing stood in her way."Thomas said looking back out the window.  
"It's been nearly a year. She would want you to go back to your life, Thomas"  
"I can't, that brat was my life. She was practically my sister. Nothing could separate us."  
"I can tell. She was special. Everyone loved and hated her at the same time. If you didn't know any better you would have thought she was a female version of Raven."  
"You don't know how close you are."Thomas said finally turning back to his loder brother.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fal was more than just a likeness of Raven, she was his twin sister."  
"What?!"  
"They were twins, if you had seen them together you would have seen it in a heartbeat."  
"How long did you know about this?"  
"Since the three of us hacked into the base's computer to find out who Fal was."Thomas said putting his headphones back on for fear that his brother would snap,"Karl, we didn't tell you because we promised to keep him hidden."  
"....................................."  
"The only reason he followed Hilz was because the creep said he would kill me and Fal if Raven disobeyed him. Hilz knew where we were, he brought Raven to the ruins while we were there to prove it."  
"You betrayed all of Zi."  
"I followed my friend. Raven saved both of our lives more than once. Fal and I would have been killed by Hilz that night at the canyon if Raven hadn't stepped in."  
"How could you do this?"  
"Raven was always with us. All you had to do was look up most of the time and he would be sitting in the rafters on the launch bay or he would be standing in the shadows in my room. He was always there."  
"You are insane. He could have killed us all."  
"He had the chance, several time. He stood by his promise, that he would not try to hurt anyone at the base."  
"Thomas......."  
"He and Fal were the only friends I ever had. Now both of them are gone."Thomas got up and walked out of the room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thomas walked into the launch bay. Reisee jumped down from the rafters to greet him.  
"Still thinking about them?"Reisee said looking at Thomas realizing something else was wrong.  
"We're leaving."Thomas said without looking at the blue haired woman infront of him.  
"What? What do you mean we're leaving?"  
"As of today, I am no longer part of the Guylos military."  
Reisee only looked at him, she knew why he was doing this. She walked out of the launch bay without another word.  
Half an hour later they left. As of that day neither of them were in the military's records. Their files, along with Falcona's, Raven's, the organoids, and the zoids had been deleted. It became as if they weren't even born.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ouch, bad day. Now what? You'll see. 


	21. Artemis and Apollo, the devil outlaws

Emralo stopped a the edge of a small village. The emerald zoid's cockpit swung open and Thomas jumped out. Reisee soon apeared behind him with Saphira.  
"This village is far from the rest of the world. They don't know much about what happenes outside their home. It will be a good place to stay till we get everything straightened out."Thomas said as they were joined by the twin ligers and the organoids.  
"If you insist."Reisee said as Specular handed her the duffel bag with her belongings in it.  
The fairly odd team walked into the village hoping to find a place to stay, the found alot more. Suddenly a bullet flew by Reisee's ear. She spun around expecting to see a man. Instead she saw a young girl no older than they were holding a rifle.  
"What do you want here?"the girl said aiming her rifle again.  
"We just need a place to stay."Thomas said trying not to make her mad.  
"Outlaws are not welcome here."the girl saidglaring at them.  
"Why do you say we are outlaws?"Reisee said cooly.  
"Only outlaws travel with demonic looking organoids like that."the girl growled remembering the two outlaws that lived outside the village.  
She fired another bullet. It almost hit Thomas in the head.  
"Go live with your own kind."the girl said getting ready to shoot again.  
Someone suddenly pulled Reisee and Thomas into an alley way. They were knocked out by someone spraying sleep gas in thier faces.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thomas sat up. He was lying on a straw bed on the ground. He looked around Reisee was alseep on the ground nearby, the zoids and organoids were scattered in various places in the cave.  
"Good, you're awake."a voice came from the shadows making Thomas jump,"Relax, I won't hurt you."  
A young woman wearing purple capries and a black tube top walked out of the shadows. Then Thomas really jumped, she had wings! They were amethist purple streaked with black. Thomas guessed from the fact that they reached down to her ankles that she had about a twelve foot wing span. Her hair was dark purple streaked with black. Her eyes were deep black pits. She had an X scar right through her left eye.  
"Where are we?"Thomas said looking baffeled at the young woman.  
"You are in the ruins about ten miles outside of the hidden village. You are lucky my brother and I were in the village that day or that crazy girl would have killed you."The girl said sitting down on her knees next to Thomas.  
"What do they have against outsiders."Thomas said looking around again.  
"They don't trust anyone, especially outlaws. Anyone could tell you are an outlaw."  
"That obvious? By the way, my name is Thomas."  
"Yes. My name is Artemis. My brother's name is Apollo."  
"That's Reisee over there. So you are outlaws too?"  
"Yes. My bro and I are hated by most of Zi."  
"Why?"  
"I don't like to talk about it."  
"Oh,......"  
"What's your story?"  
"It's a long story. When I was a boy I had no friends. One night a young girl showed up at the base. She brought zoids for the military. For four years she appeared every now and then. One night she showed up with a boy about our age. She asked me to help her find out who she was. Her name was Falcona, the boy who was with her was named Raven. It turned out the two of them were twins. Raven was hated by almost all of Zi. Of course we became best friends, inseperable. Raven stayed around but stayed hidden. One day four years later Raven vanished."  
Thomas told Artemis his story word for word. In turn Artemis revealed a little of her past. She and her brother had always been loners. They became outlaws when they were sixteen. They had tried to break into a military base. Their wings didn't help, they had been born with them though they had devil blood. Her brother had black wings streaked with purple, they were twins.  
Suddenly a lightning bolt lit up the cave, a dark figure walked in. Artemis stood up and hugged the figure.  
"Apollo, you know I hate when you go out in these storms."Artemis said as the person pulled back his hood.  
He was the same height as Artemis, about six feet tall. His hair was short and shot out in odd directions like his sister's it was dark purple streaked with black.  
"Thomas, this is my twin brother, Apollo."Artemis said as Tomas got up still somewhat groggy he nearly fell over.  
"He's gonna be fun."Apollo teased helping Thomas up.  
"He and his friend will be staying here for awhile."Artemis said sitting down by a fire she built and picked a fish out of it and threw it to Thomas.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who are these two? What's with the wings? No they aren't angels, no halo. 


	22. Decision

Artemis sat on a ledge in the cave they were staying in. It was the middle of winter and she was waiting for Thomas and Apollo to get back from hunting. Even with the fire built next to her, a blanket, and her fire wings she was stil cold.  
She looked around. She didn't belong here. She belonged somewhere else far from here, with her friends having fun and not having to hide.  
Apollo flew into the cave. No one was with him.  
"It's about time."Artemis groaned shivering,"Where is Thomas?"  
"Still fishing. What about Reisee?"Apollo said sticking a few fish in the fire.  
"Where else? In the village."Artemis replied hopping down next to her brother.  
"Again"Apollo moaned.  
"She's spending the night."  
There was a long silence as they waited for their food to cook.  
"We don't belong here."Artemis finally broke the silence.  
"I know, you more than anyone. Your place is with the empire fighting for them. I dragged you into this."Apollo said looking at his sister.  
"Why can't I tell him?"Artemis said grabbing a fish out of the fire, it didn't even singe her hand.  
"I don't know."  
"This isn't us. I can't keep this up. I can't tell Thomas but I want to."  
"We agreed to stay hidden till Hilz is found and he is threat to us or our friends. We put them in danger by being alive, it's us he wanted dead. We are the only beings on Zi that can beat him."  
"I know, I know. Every time I look at him I want to so badly. What I would give to tell him, tell him who I am."  
"Fal, it's too dangerous."  
"I know. I....I don't know, part of me is telling me to tell him. The other part of me says no."  
"Go back."  
"What?"  
"Go back to the military. It will take a little work."  
"I see. You're right. I'll have to get Colonel Schubaltz to trust me as Artemis. It's perfect. Where's Ligara and Doomstar?"  
*Right here.*Doomstar growled coming out of the shadows.  
*We already know. We could tell the moment we saw you.*Ligara growled following the amethist organoid.  
"You're coming with me then?"Artemis said hugging the two.  
*Duh.*Ligara growled.  
"You better get going. I'll cover for you."Apollo said.  
"Fine."  
Ten minutes later Artemis, Ligara, and Doomstar were headed for the last base where Colonel Schubaltz was when Thomas was with him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen? Those two are crazy aren't they? 


	23. Falcona's return

Colonel Schubaltz sat at his desk looking at a picture of Falcona and Thomas. Falcona was hanging upside down from Ligara's cockpit with Thomas laughing at her from his perch on the Dibison's head. She had fallen out of the cockpit when one of the organoids had scared her.  
  
"Why me? She always was a trouble maker, but mabey I shouldn't havev been so hard on Thomas."he though.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A young woman wearing an amethist cloak with a hood over her head walked in.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"she whispered.  
  
"Who are you."Colonel Schubaltz asked looking at the young woman, he could tell she was smiling.  
  
"If you knew who I was you'd pull the eighteen millimeter gun in your left top drawer."the woman sighed,"You know who I am."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I've been around you long enough to know."  
  
"Quit playing games with my mind."  
  
"Who's playing."  
  
"And I though Falcona was annoying."  
  
At this the young woman let out a slight giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"Colonel Schubaltz snorted.  
  
"Think about it, Karl."she laughed sitting down on the arm of a chair.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You know Thomas is miserable. He belongs here, not as an outlaw just because he is loyal. He did what he thought was right."  
  
"How do you know Thomas?"  
  
"Think."  
  
"UGH!!!!"  
  
"I know, I drive Thomas nuts too."  
  
"............................."  
  
"Oh, and for your info, Raven is alive, and he hasn't killed anyone in case you didn't notice."  
  
"Great, could my day get any worse?"  
  
"Yes, things can always get worse. I know from experience."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, let's see I've been killed three times only to have my brother killed on me, I've had junk thrown at, including disks and killer feathers, I could go on for hours."  
  
"Killed?"  
  
"Don't ask Schubaltz."  
  
"........................................"  
  
"You are stil the same as ever. In nearly three years some people never change, others change more than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"Three years..................."  
  
"Yeas, in that time I've lost and found my friends so many times over I can't even count. Well atleast I don't have that old weirdo calling Thomas my boyfriend anyomore."  
  
"What did you just say?!!!"Colonel Schubaltz jumped to his feet.  
  
"Now do you know who I am or do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Falcona Storm, how much does it take to keep you dead?!!"  
  
"Alot more than any human has."Falcona said pulling her hood down revealing her cat-like eyes.  
  
"What are you doing back here?!!!!"  
  
"I've come to regain your trust. I can't stand to see Thomas as depressed as he is."  
  
"You expect me to trust you after you kept Raven hidden from me?!"  
  
"No, I know you."  
  
"Then why did you risk your life coming here?"  
  
"Because I care."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole base shook. Falcona floated a little above the chair she was siting on so she didn't go flying.  
  
"Colonel Schubaltz!!"a soldier said running into the room,"We're under attack!!"  
  
"No, ya think!!!!!"Falcona snapped.  
  
"By who?"Colonel Schubaltz growled.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."the soldier sighed as the base shook again.  
  
"Try us!"Falcona and Colonel Schubaltz snapped.  
  
"The Death Saurer and The Death Stinger."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!"Falcona shouted her cloak vanishing as she spread her gigantic wings.  
  
"Get to the launch bay, now!"Colonel Schubaltz shouted as Falcona literally flew out of the room full blast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apollo jumped to his feet from his spot on the ledge.  
  
"Apollo, what's wrong?"Thomas said.  
  
"Artemis."was all Apollo said as he jumped into Ligaro's cockpit.  
  
"What"?!?!"Reisee snapped.  
  
The next Reisee or Thomas knew they were in their zoids chasing after Apollo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's gonna happen? Stick around and you'll find out. 


	24. The Battle

"How the hell could those two zoids still be in one piece?!!"Falcona snapped as the two gigantic zoids came into view.  
  
"You expect me to know?"Colonel Schubaltz growled still annoyed.  
  
"Forget the fricken grudge Thomas, Reisee, and Raven are on their way."Falcona growled shooting at the Death Stinger.  
  
"They're coming now too?!!?!?"Colonel schubaltz snapped.  
  
"We can't beat these loser on our own and you know it! Besides, Raven naturally comes to help me when I need him, sixth sense, and Reisee adn Thomas will naturally follow"Falcona growled taking a missile hit from the Death Saurer,"Fricken overgrown zoids."  
  
"I know for a fact that brother of your's won't listen to me."  
  
"That's a given. And neither will Reisee."  
  
"I noticed, they are under your command, and I expect you to keep them in line."  
  
"Of course, Ligara is the stongest and fastest of the four jewel ligers, we can keep them in line."  
  
Colonel Schubaltz dissappeared off of Falcona's vid link as he took another hard hit from the Death Stinger.  
  
'You better get here soon.'Falcona thought blasting the Death Saurer's arm with a laser.  
  
The battle went on for hours with alot blasting and some physical attackes on Falcona's part. About half way through the battle Van, Irivine, and Moonbay arrived, Moonbay piloting a Renos. Everyonf had taken alt of major hits and the only ones who's zoids weren't damaged so badly they could barely move where Ligara, the blade liger, and the lightning siax.  
  
"Fal, are you ok?"Raven said suddenly coming up on his sister's vid link.  
  
"It's about time Raven!"Falcona snapped just barely dodging a charged particle blast aimed straight at her.  
  
"Sorry! Ya need some help?"  
  
"What does it look like!"  
  
"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Raven vanished from Falcona's vid link and began attacking the Death Stinger from a spot on a nearby ledge. Falcona couldn't see Emralo or Saphira anywhere. Getting tickd off Falcona went to shoot the Death Saurer with her tail laser again but instead ended up getting shot into a tree by a stray missile from the blade liger.  
  
"FLYHEIT!!!!"she yelled angrily.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere an emerald blur flew by the Death Saurer and sliced half way through one of it's legs.  
  
"Wahoo!!! Alright Thomas!"Falcona yelled shooting at the Death Saurer's slowly breaking leg.  
  
Ligara jumped infront of the Death Saurer and started jumping around infront of it.  
  
"What is she doing?"Van growled.  
  
"Distracting it."Colonel Scubaltz said flatly as a saphire blur suddenly landed on the Death Saurer's back,"And that would be why."  
  
"O.........................k"  
  
BANG BANG!!!!! The Death Saurer suddenly began to glow.  
  
"CRAP!! Reisee get off there now!!"Falcona yelled coming up on Reisee's vid link then vanishing.  
  
Saphira jumped from the huge zoid's back. Just as she did the Death Saurer suddenly exploded. When the smoke finally cleared the Death Saurer and Death Stinger were gone, but Saphira, who had been closest to the blast was lying in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Reisee!!"Raven yelled as Ligaro laid down letting his pilot jump out as Ligara did the same.  
  
"Shit."Falcona muttered under her breath as she and Raven managed to pry open Saphira's cockpit.  
  
Cough cough. Reisee cralwed out of the wreckage and collapsed into Raven's arms.  
  
"Well, she's not dead."Falcona said letting out a sigh.  
  
"Atleast, let's get her back to the base."Colonel Schubaltz said coming up behind them.  
  
"You're letting us?"Raven said warrily as he picked Reisee up.  
  
"If Leiutenant Storm and my brother trust you then so do I."Colonel Schubaltz half laughed as he looked at the twins,"Now that I see the two of you together I realize that you do belong that way. And when we get back to the base I expect adn explination for those wings."  
  
"Yessir!"Falcona laughed saluting him.  
  
"By the way, where is Thomas?"Raven said looking around, Emralo had vanished.  
  
"He went ahead to warn everyone not to shoot at you when you arrived."Colonel Schubaltz said walking back to his Iron Kong,"I'll send someone back to get Saphira and Specular later."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there's the next chapter. It feels so good to be writing again. I missed it. 


	25. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, ne...

"How the hell can you trust those two?!"Van snapped.  
  
Van, Moonbay, Fiona, Colonel Schubaltz, Thomas, and Falcona were sitting in Colonel Schubatlz's office.  
  
"Because, I've learned from experience that they can be trusted."Thomas said flatly.  
  
"You're one to talk."Irivine growled.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"Van grumbled.  
  
"Thomas got chased away when Colonel Schubaltz found out that he and Falcona had kept Raven hidden all these years."Irvine growled.  
  
"Your point, ugly."Falcona snapped.  
  
"Fal."Thomas said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't start Schubaltz."Falcona growled.  
  
"What?!?!!"Van sanpped looking at Thomas.  
  
"Shut up, Flyheit."Raven snorted walking in.  
  
"Thank you, Raven."Colonel Schubaltz sighed.  
  
"That's a first."Falcona whispered,"How's Reisee doing?"  
  
"Fine, she should be walking around ready to kill Van in a few days."Raven snorted sitting down in the chair Falcona was perched on the arm of.  
  
"Excuse me."Falcona palyfully growled.  
  
"How can you just let him walk in here like that?!"Van growled.  
  
"Because I trust Leiutenant Storm to keep him in line."Colonel Schubaltz said flatly.  
  
"That's really helpful."Irvine snorted giving Raven a death glare.  
  
"Ignore him Raven."Flacona snorted.  
  
"I wish I could."Raven growled forming a small fireball in his hand only to have it put out by Falcona.  
  
"Where is she?! Where is that traitor!"Dr.D yelled walking in.  
  
"Traitor! Falcona is a hero!"Colonel Schubaltz snapped jumping to his feet.  
  
"She kept Raven, The Raven, hidden from us, she hack the Empire's computer God knows how many times......" "SHUT UP!!!!"Dr.D was cut short by Thomas who now had him by the collar pinned to a wall.  
  
"UGH!"Van growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Good rittance. I was getting ready to kill hm."Falcona snorted.  
  
"That makes two of us."Raven grunted trying not to laugh at the panick stricken Dr.D.  
  
"Thomas, put the old loser down. He's a big pain in the butt yes, but the military still needs his brain."Flacona said calmly.  
  
"Fine."Thomas dropped Dr.D who scrambled behind Irive for protection.  
  
"Listen old man, you weren't sent here to give Falcona, Raven, Thomas, or Reisee trouble. You were sent to figure out why the Death Saurer and death stinger attacked us."Colonel schubaltz snapped.  
  
"You expect me to know! I'm not saying anything with those two around."Dr.D growled glaring at Raven and Falcona.  
  
"You want me to force it out of you!"Falcona growled forming a fireball in herhand.  
  
"And you tell me to relax."Raven mumbled.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Raven, Fal let's go get some lunch."Thomas said hurriedly.  
  
"Fine."Falcona snorted putting out her fire ball and following Thomas and Raven out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven sat on the roof of the base looking up at the stars.  
  
"Raven?"Falcona said appearing behind him.  
  
"What?"Raven growled.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been acting wierd all day."Falcona whispered sitting down next to her brother.  
  
"I................I'm just worried."  
  
"About Reisee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Face it Raven, you are falling head over heals for her."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Raven, I know you care about her."  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"Raven, face it, you love her."  
  
"I barely know her."  
  
"So, that doesn't matter."  
  
"Ugh, you are a pest."  
  
"So what if I am, I care about you, you're my brother and the first friend I ever had besides Doom."  
  
"You're asknig for it."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"That's it."  
  
He turned and shoved her off the roof. She quickly spread her wings and caught herself though. She flew up and "accidentally" kicked Raven in the jaw.  
  
"Oops."she giggled flying off.  
  
Raven quickly took off after her. She flew into the launch bay with Raven on her tail, both of them laughing. She weaved in between the zoids, but Raven stayed right with her. After about half an hour Raven lost sight of his twin.  
  
'Now where did she........'Raven though looking around,"Ah!"  
  
Falcona came up behind him and grabbed him around the waiste,"Gotcha!"  
  
"You little brat, GET BACK HERE!"Raven yelled as Falcona took off again,"Brat."  
  
When he gout out of the launch bay Falcona was nowhere to be seen. He circled the base a few times with no sighn of her, till he got smart enough to check her window. Sure enough, she was sitting on her bed, laughing.  
  
"Brat."he laughing flying in the open window.  
  
"Right back at ya."Falcona giggled,"You'd better go get some sleep. who knows what the boso Van's gonna pull next."  
  
"Fine, night sis."Raven sighegd walking over and kissing Falcona on the forehead,"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."Falcona whispered returning the kiss,"You're the greatest brother a girl could ask for."  
  
Raven slightly blushed and walked out. That was the night the twins realized how speacial they were to eachother. It was a night neither of them would forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's gonna happen next? I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll have the next chapter up by wednesday at the latest, probably sooner. 


	26. Fal, Van cut your hair off

*Falcona, wake up.*Doomstar growled trying to wake her sleeping friend up.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, go away."Falcona grumbled rolling over.  
  
*You're gonna miss breakfast.*  
  
".................................."  
  
*Van stole Ligara.*  
  
".............................."  
  
*Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
"Like this,"Thomas laughed walking in,"Fal, Van cut your hair off."  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHERE"S THE LITTLE CREEP!?!!! I"M GONNA KILL HIM!"Falcona said jumping to her feet.  
  
Doomstar and Thomas broke down laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you Schubaltz."Falcona grumbled.  
  
*You need to get ready, you've got a meeting in ten minutes.*Doomstar growled.  
  
"What?!!"Falcona ran over to her duffel bag, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Thomas tried not to laugh,"Atleast she remembered to change this time."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"Reisee sighed walking in,"Where's that crazy girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"She slept in."Thomas laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I was chasing Raven around all night."Falcona laughed walking out wearing black pants and a purple crop top,"worry about my hair later. Hey Reisee."  
  
"Can we get going?"Thomas sighed,"We're gonna be late."  
  
"Fine."Falcona snorted.  
  
They walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"You're late."Raven said as Falcona, Reisee and Thomas walked in.  
  
"Fal slept in."Reisee sighegd and sat down next to Raven.  
  
"Shut up."Falcona snorted as she and Thomas sat down.  
  
"Quit fighting."Van sighed leaning back in his chair and falling over,"Ouch."  
  
"Ha ha."Falcona snorted.  
  
"Can we just get to the meeting?"Irvine sighed,"I'm getting bored."  
  
"Sounds good to me."Colonel Scubaltz sighed.  
  
"What's the problem anyway?"Falcona said twisting a long strand of purple hair around her finger.  
  
"Besides your brother and his girlfriend?"Moonbay said flatly.  
  
"Will all of you quit arguing?!"Colonel Schubaltz groaned,"The problem is that the Death Saurer and the Death Stinger have been revived, and we can't beat them."  
  
"And with the Death Stinger comes Hilz."Falcona sighed,"And he knows Raven and I are alive."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"Van snorted.  
  
"Because, Raven and Fal are our only chance against them."Reisee growled.  
  
"Yeah, right. I've beaten the Death Saurer before, I can do it again."Van growled.  
  
"I think all this fame has gone to his head."Thomas sighed.  
  
"No, he's just an arrogant, rock headed, smart aleck pain in the butt."Raven said dryly.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better."Falcona laughed.  
  
"But why are these two the only ones who could beat him?"Fiona asked.  
  
"Legend says only the jewel liger pilots can stop the Death Stinger and the Death Saurer permanently."Reisee said flatly,"You are an ancient zoidian, you should know."  
  
"She lost her memory."Van snapped.  
  
"I was stuck in my capsule longer than her, and I remember everything from my past."Reisee shot back.  
  
Raven scribbled down a note and passed it to Falcona.  
  
Falcona read it,'She's probably on some weird drugs.' she managed to keep from smiling.  
  
"One problem."Van snorted,"We already know they can't beat them."  
  
"Shut it!"Falcona snapped.  
  
"Alone they may not be able to win, but with the army's help............"Thomas said.  
  
"No, we have to do this on our own. It's too dangerous, and I get the feeling it's gonna get worse."Falcona sighed.  
  
"Well, no matter what we're with you. We're a team."Thomas sighed,"There is no way to change your mind."  
  
"Now you're starting to learn."Falcona laughed playfully punching him.  
  
"You four can't do this on your own."Colonel Schubaltz sighed,"You'll get killed."  
  
"We can handle it. The Death Saurer and the Death Stinger were beaten once by the jewel ligers, it will happen again."Falcona grunted.  
  
"Rock head."Raven laughed.  
  
"Until we figure out what to do, we've gotta be careful. Hilz wants the twins dead and he will do anything to make that happen."Reisee sighed,"Now, I think all of us are hungry."  
  
"Good idea, dismissed."Colonel Schubaltz half laughed,"And I expect you to stay out of trouble, Leiutenat Storm."  
  
"Funny."Falcona snorted. 


	27. I'm BAAACK! Sorry

Hilz stood a a ledge overlooking the base. Next to him Ambient let out an annoyd growl.  
  
"I know you wanted to kill them, but we can't until Falcona and Raven are out of the way."Hilz growled.  
  
"Hilz!! Come on. If we stay here much longer they'll find us!"a woman with short red hair yelled from her seat in the cockpit of the GenoSaurer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Reisee, what is the full legend of the jewel ligers, anyway?"Falcona asked from her spot on the roof.  
  
"I'm not sure. I never learned the full legend. If anyone knows it, it should be that little wench Fiona, but her memory is long gone."Reisee growled,"How could she have lost her memory of all things?!"  
  
"She's a blonde."Raven said flatly.  
  
"She's probably on some strange drug,"Falcona sighed.  
  
*But, for some reason Thomas has a crush on her.*Doomstar growled.  
  
"Excuse me!?!"Raven snapped,"Tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"She's not."Falcona snorted,"He starts blushing and stuttering every time he's around her. Sometimes he's as hopeless as Van."  
  
*You pay that much attention to him?*Ligara growled jumping on the roof.  
  
"He's my best friend."  
  
"You.........are hopeless."Raven sighed.  
  
"So are you."Reisee laughed.  
  
*That's a first.*Doomstar laughed.  
  
"I am never gonna get used to this."Falcona sighed.  
  
"Leiutenant Storm!!"Colonel Schubaltz yelled from the ground.  
  
"What?!"Falcona snapped.  
  
"I suggest you all get down here, there's something you might want to see."  
  
"Uno momento."  
  
Falcona jumped down from her perch with Doomstar and Ligara right behind her. The trio quickly followed Colonel Schubaltz into the base where Thomas, Fiona, and Van were waiting for them.  
  
"Now, what's so interesting?"Falcona growled.  
  
"This, catch."Thomas said throwing a fist sized multi-colored rock at her.  
  
Needless to say she caught it with ease.  
  
"What the heck?"she looked at the stone.  
  
"It's a meteor. It was found in the ruins where you used to live, everything was destroyed, by something, and deffinately not this meteor."  
  
"Hiltz"Raven siad dryly coming up behind them with Reisee,"It makes perfect sense."  
  
"He wants us dead."Reisee hissed,"This meteor is weird though, like I've seen it before."  
  
"Well, once you guys finish with your stroll down memory lane, we've gotta get back to work."Thomas said dryly.  
  
"Work, Thomas, you're nuts."Falcona sighed pocketing the meteor,"More like more arguing with Beek."  
  
"Hey!"Thomas snapped.  
  
"Or sleeping."Raven smirked.  
  
*Mostly sleeping.* Beek growled walking up.  
  
"Beek,"Thomas growled,"Don't you have some work to do."  
  
*Nope!*  
  
sweatdrop  
  
"Cool it, before I have to hurt one of you."Falcona hissed,"Now, did you manage to get any more information on the Death Saurer and the Death stinger?"  
  
"Unfortunately not."Colonel Schubaltz sighed,"We're at a loss."  
  
"Great."Raven groaned,"Could this get any worse?"  
  
"I can think of alot of ways."Thomas said dryly.  
  
"Don't start."Falcona hissed, looking out at the desert,"We've got enough on our shoulders right now."  
  
The black angel turned to Raven,"Tell me, what did Prozen know about Zoid Eve?"  
  
"Why EXACTLY does that matter?"Colonel Schubaltz gave his would-be younger sister an annoyed look,"Prozen is dead."  
  
"No, Karl,"Raven sighed,"he's alive, and waiting to kill us. That monster cannot be killed easily."  
  
"You're just now telling us this?"Thomas yelped.  
  
"We've been able to sense SOMETHING for awhile,"Falcona said flatly,"we didn't realize it was Prozen till awhile ago."  
  
"Great."Colonel Schubaltz said sarcasticly,"If you don't have any more bad news, i'm going to go get some sleep."  
  
He walked back into the base without another word. Falcona turned her attention towrd the desert,"Something's coming for us."  
  
"Good, I'm not going crazy."Thomas sighed, following her gaze,"What is it?"  
  
"Trouble."Raven answered for his double,"And we'll have to face it on our own. You better not get Van involved in this. I still intend to kill him when this is over."  
  
"Let me help."Falcona smiled,"He's a pest."  
  
"Too true."Reisee smirked.  
  
"You three are hopeless sometimes."Thomas shook his head,"Falcona, you said you'd help with the computers."  
  
"Coming."Falcona hissed, walking into the base with Thomas.  
  
"How long is that gonna last?"Reisee whispered.  
  
"About half an hour, at the most."Raven half laughed,"How long till they finally admit they like eachother, that's a completely different story."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DONE!! God, my life's been HELL lately, I've been sick, interent's crashed about ten million times, I've been through surgery, gotten braces, they are painful as hell thank you very much, and a LOT of other stuff. Wow, that's a lot of hell's. 


	28. Truth be told

"Thomas, wake up."  
  
"Ten more minutes mommy."  
  
Falcona rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend,"You're hopeless, come on."She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the bed, full force.  
  
Thomas simply rolled over and latched himself onto the dark angel's wings. Falcona let out an annoyed groan and kicked him lightly, with no luck.  
  
"Thomas Richard Schubaltz, you are going to pay for this."Falcona hissed, bending down and steadying herself with her wings,"You are so going to pay." She gently leaned over and kissed him.  
  
The stunned leiutenant jumped from his spot in shock and pinned himself against a wall,"What the heck?!"  
  
Falcona smiled,'Time to have some fun.' "What, you didn't like it?"she whispered seductively. She could practicly hear his heart pounding as she approached him,"Come on, I know you enjoyed it." She was only inches from his face.  
  
Thomas was completely shocked, this wasn't like Falcona, but he was starting to enjoy it. Falcona brushed a strand of hair out of his face with her finger, eyes shining.  
  
Raven and Reisee watched the events from the shadows, trying not to laugh.  
  
'I take it this happens alot?'Reisee asked, getting inside Raven's mind.  
  
'She played pranks on him,'Raven smirked,'But nothing like this, where'd my camera go?'  
  
Falcona had Thomas completely pinned against the wall, licking her lips, trying hard not to laugh,"Why are you scared Thomas? It's just little ol' me." She leaned in, lips just millimeters from his. In his panicked state Thomas didn't notice the clicks coming from across the room.  
  
*BZZZZT!!!*  
  
A lightning bolt shot from Falcona's lips, causing Thomas's hair to stand on end. A few more clicks and Raven, Reisee, and Falcona broke out laughing. Thomas began blushing madly at the sight, and turned even redder when he noticed the camera in Raven's hand.  
  
"Ha, the look on your face!"Falcona laughed hystericly,"It was priceless!!"  
  
"You were scared out of your wits!"Raven was leaning on his twin for support,"You looked like Van cornered by an army of GenoBreakers!!!!"  
  
"FALCONA HAWK ATORM YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!"  
  
"Later lover boy, we've got a missing right now."Falcona smiled.  
  
"Where to?"Thomas asked, going into military mode.  
  
"We're going after Prozen."Falcona said cooly.  
  
"PROZEN!!!"  
  
"You didn't mention is was Prozen we were going after!"Raven yelped,"We don't even know where he is!"  
  
"That's what makes it fun."Falcona smirked,"We're going on a hunt, Prozen is the prey."  
  
"She's lost it."Reisee moaned,"I'm not even crazy enough to go after Prozen."  
  
"Come on you bunch of babies."Falcona hissed,"It's either this or stay here."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"But one thing,"Falcona said weakly,"Van and his friends have to come with us."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Falcona cringed,"Karl's orders."  
  
"Great."Raven said sarcasticly,"Just what I need."  
  
"Just what we all need,"Reisee said sarcasticly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Guardian Force, including Raven and Reisee, are camped out next to a huge lake, well, somewhat. Falcona's half of the team is camped out on one side of the lake, Van's on the other. Raven, Reisee, Falcona, and Thomas are gathered around a fire, relaxing. The ligers and organoids are asleep behind their partners.  
  
"Can't we jsut ditch them?"Raven complained, staring across the fire at his twin.  
  
"Raven, I may not be one for following orders, but we're walking on thin ice as is."Falcona sighed.  
  
"Between keeping you hidden, running off, and constantly disobeying orders,"Thomas said, looking at the moons,"one wrong move and Van could easily make the entire planet believe we turned on them, and I personaly don't want to get stuck living out in the desert for the rest of my life."  
  
"Good point."Raven sighed.  
  
"Besides, being on our own makes us more vulnerable."Falcona added,"We don't have complete control over the jewel ligers yet, who knows what could happen in Hiltz coners us."  
  
Reisee shuddered and looked at the sky,"That's the last thing any of us want."  
  
Falcona's mind wandered back to the fight with Hiltz,'What the heck did he do to her?'  
  
"Better get some sleep,"Thomas said, leaning against Beek,"Fal's gonna wake us up at three in the morning."  
  
"Excuse me, five!"Falcona snapped, playfully,"I'm not that much of an early bird!"  
  
Within an hour the boys were asleep, along with the zoids and organoids. Falcona was struggling with the fact that she was worried about Reisee, who was trying to sleep, to little avail.  
  
"Can't sleep either?"Falcona finally asked, sitting up.  
  
"I'm getting really sick of your senses."Reisee said dryly, looking at Falcona.  
  
The two girls got up without a word and walked over to the lake's edge. After a few minutes Falcona finally got sick of it,"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about Reisee, Hiltz, don't think I didn't notice that you're scared by him. Raven's seen it too, and he's worried."  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"It matters because you're a part of this team. I don't like it when the people I care about get scared or hurt, especially by people like Hiltz, he even sacres Raven."  
  
"The same thing my father and my brothers did, used me as their sex toy, whatever they pleased. There are times when I wish I was the one who lost my memory instead of that wench Fiona."Reisee higgued her knees to her chest,"Even Raven and Thomas make me nervous now, it's hard to trust anyone."  
  
Falcona bit her tongue,"I knew Hiltz was heartless, he's probably the one who kidnapped me. He's a monster, and if I had any compassion left in my heart for him, it just left me. As soon as the sun rises we're going after Hiltz, and Prozen. They're in this together, and they want us gone. It's all starting to fit together, they tried to mae sure we couldn't win. They separated me and Raven, they probably had a hand in the death of Thomas's parents, Hiltz put that fear into you, he tried turning you and Raven agianst us. It's all clear now. We can't keep this up. We're leaving, the Guardian Force will only cause more complications."she turned back to their camp,"Oh, and don't worry about Raven and Thomas, all that matters to them is keeping us safe. We're all they have, and all they know they can trust. Raven is more worried than any of us, trust him."  
  
She quickly woke the boys up, and left Reisee to her own thoughts.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Done, finally! Yeesh, I just finished the next chapter of my Beyblade fic too, so my fingers and eyes are sore from typing and staring at this screen  
  
Falcona:Atleast you didn't have to stare at the back of Van's blade liger all day 


	29. Fire Fox PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Don't Kill...

Ok, long time no see people. And about that chapter switch thing the other day, sorry, I let my cousin update for me.  
  
Reisee:Oh, great, she won the computer back  
  
Raven:Just what we need.  
  
Fiona (not the Zoids one, the one from my Beyblade fic):She's not that bad  
  
Falcona:You haven't known her as long as we have  
  
Kai:*sweatdrop*Why do I get the feeling I'm NOT going to like my life for awhile  
  
Thomas:*gives him a sympathetic pat on the back* You'll get used to her  
  
Tyson:In a million years!  
  
And he already hates me. This is not my day.  
  
Meghan:*from another room*Hey cuz, come here for a minute  
  
Now what *walks out*  
  
Yuga:Finally, ok, here's what's goin' on  
  
Thomas:Today's Serena's birthday, and we're having a suprise party for her  
  
Yuga:Now that Meggie *get's hit in the head with a football* ok, ok, Meghan has her cousin distracted, start setting up people! Thomas, Falcona, Reisee and Raven go get the cake, I swear that thing's huge, Tyson, Kai, Max, Fiona, get to work on decorations, everyone else, whatever you can find to do. Now, we've only got a little while so get moving!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't sleep?"Raven looked up to see Reisee stand over him.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"Raven snapped, a little harsher than intended.  
  
"How is it you're completely relaxed around Falcona but around the rest of the world you're a cold jerk?"  
  
"Falcona is my sister and the only person I know I can trust."  
  
"You trust Thomas."  
  
"I trust in my sister's trust. He may be trustworthy but I trust no one."  
  
"Besides Falcona."  
  
"Don't start that again."  
  
"How those two get along with you is beyond me."  
  
"Years of practice. Now, what do you want?"  
  
"To know why you can't just accept the past."Reisee said down next to him.  
  
"Easy for you to say."Raven snorted,"Your parents weren't murdered by an organoid and your memories completely ravaged."  
  
"It's not easy for me to say Raven,"Reisee looked up at the two moons,"your past is noting to mine. My father and older brother constantly raped and abused me, even my mother helped some times. Then, I thought I finally escaped that, and Hiltz ended up doing the same thing. You wouldn't believe how painful that is, just being a toy for some bastard."  
  
Raven was stunned,'I knew she had a rough past but....' "....................No, I don't."  
  
"I thought not."Reisee hissed.  
  
"I had no clue."Raven looked worriedly at Reisee, for the first time noticing the fear in her seemingly endless eyes,"You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
"No."Reisee snapped quickly, receiving a knowing glare from Raven.  
  
"Don't lie to me."Raven snarled,"Don't think I can't see it in your eyes. Having a twin sister has its perks."  
  
"Maybe,......a little."Reisee let out an annoyed sigh and hugged hr knees to her chest,"Ok, I'm terrified. It's so hard to trust anyone, Falcona really being the only exception, even if she's as heartless, self-centered, and arrogant as you at times."  
  
"She's just easy to trust."Raven let himself smile lightly,"Little brat, always getting killed or getting herself hurt."  
  
"Yeah, just like you."Reisee allowed herself to smile slightly.  
  
Both were silent for a moment, unaware that they were being spied on.  
  
"Just say it already."Falcona muttered, leaning against the trunk of the tree she and Thomas were sitting in.  
  
"They're as stubborn as you are."Thomas mused,"Can't you control him or something? It'll make this easier on all four of us."  
  
"I wish,"Falcona got a devious gleam in her eyes,"but I know something we can do."  
  
"I don't like that look."Thomas slowly inched away from his friend,'I may like her, but that look can even worry Raven. Oh, god, did I just think that?! I am NOT falling in love with Falcona!' Suddenly Thomas slipped, and fell off his branch-top perch.  
  
Falcona rolled her eyes as Thomas hit the ground,"Idiot, good, they didn't hear you."She jumped down and helped him up,'He's a cute idiot, but an idiot just the...............WAH?! DID I JUST THINK THAT?!! STUPID FALCONA, STUPID STUPID!!!' "Follow me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Back with Raven and Reisee.  
  
"Did you hear something?"Raven asked.  
  
"No."More silence,"...................What do you think is going to happen?"  
  
"You mean after we beat Prozen?"Raven asked lazily.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I dunno,"Raven looked at the sky,"probably stay with Falcona and Thomas, or go on another killing spree, if sister fearest doesn't kill me for it. She'll probably make me settle down and get married, though any way of showing up Van would be fun. Just telling him I'm getting married and seeing his face would be worth the laugh." Raven smirked,"Of course I'll have to remember to kill Van too. What about you?"  
  
"Not sure, it's not like I've got any family to stay with. I'll probably stick around at the Capital City, or the Panzer Base, Falcona could always use help beating on Van."  
  
"Noting else? No secret desires? No hopes?"  
  
"There's noting for me to hope for, my people are gone, my family's dead, my only friend was killed years ago, I've got noting to live for. I could never trust a man enough to marry him, I even have a hard time trusting you and Thomas. My life has taught me that me not to trust men, it's just that way."  
  
"You have plently to live for, and even if you don't, Falcona, Thomas, and I will always be there to help you through anything. We'll, I'll, never let anything happen to you, even if you can't trust me."  
  
".......................thanks."Reisee turned to look at Raven, who was currently watching her almost worriedly,"Between you and Falcona, I can't keep a secret, can I?"  
  
Before either realized it they were leaning closer (Yuga:Fire Fox PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't kill my abiou's cousin, atleast, not till after the party) (Meghan:I heard that!!!!!), their lips just milimeters apart.  
  
*BANG!!!*  
  
A lightning bolt struck right between them, making both zoid pilots jump back.  
  
Back with Thomas and Falcona  
  
"So, what do you have in mind?"Thomas asked from Emralo's cockpit.  
  
"Operation Match Maker."Falcona smirked,"They're head over heels for eachother, but they're too stubborn to admit it, so we'll just have to make them."  
  
"Remember what happened LAST time you tried to make matchmaker?"Thomas groaned.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Karl Schubaltz, tripping over a rock, dragging a beautiful girl in a skimpy, form fighting, white dress into a lake  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
"So I've had my off days." "Very off" "Shut up, but this is Raven, no one knows him better than me, and Reisee will tell me anything."  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this."Thomas looked at the girl perched on his consol,"Ok, what first?"  
  
Falcona grabbed her laptop off Emralo's nose and began typing furiously,"Step one, confession, step two, set the stage, step three, vanish, step four, sit back and watch the fun."  
  
"I'm going to turn around and regret this, aren't I?"Thomas asked, looking over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You do realize I almost got struck by lightning AGAIN?!"Raven shouted, making his sister and best friend jump.  
  
"Again?"Thomas asked.  
  
"Poor baby,"Falcona teased then muttered to Thomas,"he was probably about to kiss Reisee."  
  
Thomas simply smirked,"We'd better get some sleep, it looks like it's gonna rain again."  
  
"Great."Reisee said sarcasticly, walking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meghan:*runs in* She's coming, everyone hide!  
  
Everyone hides as your authoress, Serena, walks in  
  
Ok, what's going on?  
  
Everyone:*jumps out of various hiding spots* SUPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!  
  
*falls backwards in shock, landing on a large black wolf*  
  
wolf:GET OFF ME!!!  
  
Sorry Tallen. Wow you guys actually remembered.  
  
Fiona:How could we forget, you may be a pain, but you're still our friend  
  
Falcona, Raven, Thomas, and Reisee walk in carrying a HUGE cake with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA' written on it in big, black letters  
  
Destiny:Hey Aunt Meghan, Serena, sorry I'm later  
  
Hey Des. Everyone, I want you to meet the newest addition to the Japanese Anime Fanfic Authors Family, my cousin, Destiny  
  
Destiny:Hey all!  
  
Destiny specializes in Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, so, if you like those shows, stop by and check out her account, Fates Twisted Child, if she'd ever get her Inyasha fic up!  
  
Destiny:sorry  
  
Meghan:Hey, we're supposed to be partying, not talking, now let's have some fun!!  
  
Oh, and Fire Fox, don't tell me, get rid of Reisee  
  
Falcona:*covers Raven's ears*  
  
Reisee:RAVEN.IS.MINE.!!!!!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!  
  
Falcona:*lets go*  
  
Raven:What was that for?  
  
She'll explain later  
  
Fiona:Why do I smell a cat fight coming on?  
  
Ok, one other thing, Zoids Fiona will NEVER show her ugly face in my author's notes, only Fiona from my Beyblade fic will ever be around 


End file.
